Sand in my boxers
by X-x-x-Naru-Koi-x-x-X
Summary: AU Fic. Gaara's in love with his best friend; Naruto. But can Gaara deal with some new competition? Will he lose Naruto forever? How many hearts will be broken in the process? Highschoolfic. SasuxNaru,GaaxNaru,ShikaXHin DISCONTINUED. See version 2.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Author's Note:** Ah, So… I'd like to begin by saying sorry to my past readers on the atrocious timing of this story. I am deeply sorry for how long it took, and I could sit here for hours listing every excuse I could think of... But that would waste both your time and mine. So instead, I grace you with a lovely new story, stripped right from my very own imagination.

I'd like to thank my reviewers from Black Wolf/Golden Fox, not only for taking the time to review, but for being patient in wait for this one;

LOVETTE, skyglazingMaro, Rubi Inuzuka, loveless punk neko, FumetsuKaji, Ilamay, turquoise-kitsune, Strangers Have The Best Candeh, Saiyoru-chan, eye-of-demon-kitsune34, SasuXNaruto-Club, YaoiEmoGirl, Cutefox, luvsillyllama, Black-Dranzer-1119, ElvinDragon, Totus Aeternus Torqueo.

-Thank your for your kindness, reviews, and encouragement,

(I'm sorry I could not please you all with making this strictly a SasuXNaru or GaaxNaru, but I combined both in the hopes of a decent fic to please both audiences.)

I'm sorry again for discontinuing it.

(As you may have noticed by now, I apologize a lot. Sorry.)

I'd also like to say a special thanks to The Jade Knight for kindly being my beta for this story.

Disclaimer: The usual… "I don't own this, what's-his-face does. Bwahaha…"

You know, all that fan girl goodness…

Full Summary: A love triangle of epic proportions.

Gaara and Naruto have been best friends since they can remember, but sadly, Gaara's been in love with her for just as long. He's been keeping the guy's at bay, but when the new kid Sasuke decides to claim poor Naruto for his own; will Gaara lose his best friend? And with a budding romance with Hinata, who's to say he won't lose to love? How many hearts will be broken in the process of this love story?

Lets find out…

Chapter 1: And so it begins.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A boy sat at the top of his high school's steps; headphones on and blaring. He was dressed in a black hoodie over a dark t shirt, black leather gloves, black skinny jeans with chains, and converse. His dark teal eyes -- set under an Ai tattoo on his forehead -- probed the grounds, watching. The breeze ruffled his spiky blood red hair. Gaara was waiting for his friend to arrive. People walked past him, not really noticing him. He's something of an outcast here you see; with his dark attire, attitude, and bad-ass reputation. No one comes around him much anymore. They stopped trying long ago -- well, except a few.

Speaking of which...

"Um, Sabaku san?" He looked up to see a young raven haired girl standing in front of him. He pulled his headphones off his ears, and sighed inwardly. It was the Hyuuga girl who had a crush on him. Not that there was anything wrong with her. She never really even talked to him. He looked her over; light purple halter, and black capri's, and black flats. He supposed she was cute, and with her short black-blue hair, and lavender eyes; she stood out from a crowd. She was just so… quiet. He looked up at her.

"Yes Hinata?"

She blushed. "I ... I was wondering if you've seen Naruto chan yet today." He regarded her expression for a moment. She seemed a bit hopeful.

"Not yet. She'll be here soon though." Hinata's face fell slightly. Gaara assumed she needed to talk to Naruto about something important.

"Um, thank you..." She turned away, and headed for the school entrance. Gaara followed her with his eyes.

"Hinata?"

She stopped. "Yes?" she asked turning slowly to face him.

He gave her a small smile. "Please just call me Gaara like Naruto does," he said quietly, "there's no need for all the formality." Hinata blushed deeply.

"Alright, thank you Gaara san." She turned quickly and fled into the school, not looking back. He sighed. She obviously wouldn't drop the 'san' anytime soon. Gaara turned back to watching the front of the school yard, wondering if he had just made a mistake encouraging Hinata like that. Would she assume he liked her now? He didn't need a problem such as that at the moment. It was bad enough he was in love with a girl who was oblivious to every move he made on her. He sighed audibly. He was in love with his best friend. He's been in love with her for as long as he could remember. As long as she was by his side, he had no problem with her dating other guys…

Okay, sure, fine! He freaked out on a few guys for trying to go out with Naruto. He had to kick a few asses now and again, but really ... who's counting? Naruto was oblivious to everything, and just thought it was really odd when guys stopped asking her out altogether. Not to mention the fact that people started avoiding her when she was with Gaara ... and avoiding Gaara in general. But it was high school after all. Teenagers are freaks; it's natural for them to make no sense. So he was safe. It's not like anyone actually tried to tell Naruto what was happening... Gaara made it clear that doing that would have some very painful outcomes…

Anyways... where was Naruto? Gaara glanced around. There weren't many people outside anymore. It must be close to homeroom. He heard quick, light footsteps, and looked to the front gates, in time to see Naruto come running through, headed straight for him. She caught sight of him on the steps, and waved.

"Morning Gaara!" she yelled. His eyes warmed at the sight of her. He raised a hand in a wave, and stood. He watched as Naruto approached him. His eyes widened though, when he realized she had no intent of stopping. As she reached the bottom of the steps -- she jumped, launching herself at him, arms outstretched as if to hug him. He had enough time to brace himself -- a bit -- but it wasn't enough. She hit him and he stumbled back, falling onto the cement. As his arms were busy keeping her from hurting herself when they fell, _he_ took the full force of the impact.

They were still for a moment, and then Naruto moaned. "Shit ..." Gaara tried to move and groaned.

"Ugh ... fuck ... Naruto you idiot ..." Naruto opened her eyes, concern and pain laced in her expression.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Gaara! I didn't ... think it through." She looked away. She tried to getting off him, to no avail. "Uh, Gaara you can let go now.." He looked up at her, realizing his arms were still locked tight around her.

"Oh ... sorry." He let go, and she stood up.

"Ow, remind me not to do that again." She said, brushing the dirt off herself carefully.

He rolled his eyes. "No problem." He stood gracefully, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. He stretched himself out, back cracking loudly. Naruto winced.

"Ew. Sounds painful." He raised a non-existent eyebrow, as if to say 'excuse me?'. She raised her hands defensively.

"I get it, I get it ... my bad" She sighed, and bent down to gather the things that fell out of her bag. He looked her over. Shaggy blond hair to her shoulders. Black leather jacket that came mid torso, covering a tight black t shirt with a pink skull on it. A black skirt with black leggings, and pink converse. Her beautiful blue eyes were outlined with a thick black line of eyeliner. He took in her beauty for a long moment, and then as she stood, he smirked.

"No orange? What's wrong with you today Naruto?" He asked, his voice full of mock worry. She shook her blond bangs out of her eyes, and winked.

"Oh ... there's orange alright."

Gaara chuckled, shaking his head to rid himself of images of lacey things. "Didn't need to know that."

She stuck out her tongue. "You love it." She said, and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We're gonna be late you slowpoke!" He sighed, letting himself be dragged along.

"You do realize _you_ are the reason we're late almost every day?"

She made a face at that comment. "You do realize you could come pick me up for school sometimes ... Or you could just head to class yourself," she said in a know-it-all voice.

Gaara smiled slightly and shook his head. "I wait for you to make sure you get to class on time ... or at least close to the right time. And as for option one." he lowered his voice, in case anyone was in earshot. "Your sister scares me; I'd rather not go there too often." Naruto laughed at that one.

"Kyuu chan isn't that scary. Besides, I wanted you to come over after school. She said to tell you she misses seeing you in the mornings." At this comment, Gaara actually looked worried for a moment. Naruto gave him a pitying glance. "I swear, she's not gonna try anything this time, she got herself a new boyfriend." A look of relief washed over Gaara's face. His face quickly emptied of emotion a moment later when they entered the classroom. No need to ruin his reputation.

Naruto watched his face change, and screwed up her own face in distaste. "You know, I wish you wouldn't cover yourself up like that Gaara.." She muttered, quietly so only he would hear. Suddenly they were interrupted.

"Naruto chan! I was looking for you!" They looked up to see Hinata making her way over to them.

Naruto smiled, "Good morning Hinata!" she said cheerfully. Gaara slipped his hand away from hers as the girls embraced. He made his way to the back of the classroom, weaving though students. He felt no need to intrude on their conversation. Hinata seemed disappointed that he left so soon though, and a few moments later -- after they were finished talking -- she came and joined them. She usually sat at the front with Kiba, Shino, and that annoying blond ... what was her name? Ino? Bah ... whatever.

"Gaara san ... would you ...?" She caught his expression. "How are you? Hinata asked quietly, looking away.

"I'm fine.. How are you?"

She blushed. "Fine." Naruto watched them, nudging Hinata when she responded. Gaara raised a invisible eyebrow. Naruto sighed, irritated at something, and leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear.

"Hinata ... just ask him!" Hinata blushed very deeply at that. She looked at anything but Gaara. Gaara sighed. This is what he though would happen, as soon as she slipped up in her greeting. He stood, and held a hand out to Hinata. She looked up at him confused.

"Could I talk to you in a more private place please, Hinata?" She blushed and looked towards the front of the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet. Naruto smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

"I'll cover you guys if he comes, okay?" Gaara nodded, and pulled Hinata gently out of the classroom, getting odd looks from various students. He pulled her down the hallways, and into a deserted corridor. He then stopped and turned to her.

She blushed and looked away. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Y-you wanted to say something, Gaara san?"

He gave her a kind look. "It's _you_ that wanted to say something Hinata. What was it?"

She blushed and looked away. "I-it's nothing ..." She tried to turn away, but he caught her hand turning her back to him and pulling her closer. He turned her to face him. He met her eyes for a moment, then he turned away and sighed deeply.

"Hinata ... there's something you need to know." Her breath caught in her throat, and he winced slightly. "You see, I know you like me, but I can't return your feelings." She looked utterly crushed at that.

He sighed. "I know this is a bad time, but could I confess something to you?"

She was quiet for a moment, then looked up at him slowly. "Wh- what is it?"

"I -" He stopped for a moment, not sure how to say it. "It's not that I don't like you. You're a sweet, kind girl. I hold a lot of respect for you. I'm just ... in love with someone else."

Hinata smiled sadly. "I thought so.. It's Naruto chan isn't it?" He froze for a moment. She laughed. "Don't worry about it, I just had a feeling. She doesn't have a clue."

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. "I kinda wish she knew though."

Hinata frowned. "Why haven't you told her?"

Gaara sweat dropped and looked away. He fidgeted, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I ... don't wanna ruin our friendship."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Awe... Poor Gaara kun." Gaara smiled faintly at the change of honorific. Hinata watched him for a moment. He looked up to see her staring at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

Hinata gave him a small smile. "I-I could ... find out if she likes you."

Gaara blushed. He flailed his arms defensively in front of his face. "No, don't worry about it Hinata! I'm fine. I'll just ... tell her myself ... just, not today." He mumbled the last part, turning away from her. She laughed lightly. He turned back, slightly entranced at the sound. She leaned forward quickly and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"You are so cute Gaara kun. You better be careful with Naruto though ... She won't stay single forever." She said blushing. "But we must get back to class. Kakashi sensei will be arriving shortly." And with that she turned and walked back down the hall towards the class, leaving Gaara standing alone.

He stood in quiet contemplation. A light blush grazed his cheeks, a hand raised to his face where she kissed him. He shook his head. Hinata had a point. He needed to let Naruto know, and quickly before she's snatched up by another guy. He frowned. Yes ... that would be very bad. He then turned and followed Hinata's trail back to class, her words echoing in his head over and over.

_"You'd better be careful... She won't stay single forever..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Dawning Betrayal

**Author's note:** Damnit jade knight… -shakes fist- XD

Yo, Reader's! Pay attention for a second -As awesome as he is at editing my work.. he's awfully slow –sigh- So… I started the next chapter, AND a new story.. If you're interested, review! Leave a kind comment, make me feel good…

You know, ..all that sucking-up-goodness.. XD And I'll post the next story, and NO, I will not leave one story on hold while I work on another, it'll all depend on how the chapters go with each one. If I get stuck, I'll work on the other story, but I WILL finish what I've started. D: Don't doubt my perfectionism.. (Is that a real word? . MS Word thinks so..)

**Beta Note:** Whoot for me! –get hit in the face with a pumpkin- OUCH! alright I'm sorry, the delay was compelely my fault... what's her name over there (actually not sure of her pen name) sent me this chapter many days ago, but i have a goldfish memory and forgot about it -cries- well... its up and im awesome again!

-the man in the jade armor

--Kyaa?! . Not sure of my name? –goes to cry in her emo corner- How could you..?

Psht, For my readers, know that I'll go either by Naru-koi, or Aneiko. ^__^

_flashbacks_

"talking"

'Thinking'

Anyways, yeah.. so here's your chapter..

Chapter 2: Dawning Betrayal

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara made his way quietly into the classroom. He glanced towards the teacher's desk, and saw Kakashi was already here. Kakashi looked up at him, and nodded his head towards the classroom, motioning for him to take a seat. Gaara rolled his eyes. That man was one of the oddest teachers they had in this school. With his silver hair that stuck up almost unnaturally, the black scarf he always wore that covered the bottom half of his face, and the dark sweaters and black jeans; he was quite a sight to see. It was easy to see why more then half the female population -- students and teachers alike -- were crazy over him. He had his feet propped up on the desk, and was reading his usual porn novel.

Gaara turned and headed for his seat, smiling at Hinata on his way. 'Shouldn't he be banned from that during school hours?' Gaara thought for a moment, 'Maybe Naruto would be up to stealing it?'. He continued on, snickering.

He looked towards his seat in the corner, and was greeted by the top of Naruto's head. She had fallen asleep again. "Idiot.." Gaara bopped her on the head as he walked by. She sat up quickly, startled.

"No! The monkeys are trying to steal my toothpaste!!" Naruto yelled, looking around frantically, half asleep. The class went completely silent. Even Kakashi looked up from his book, and Gaara had stopped mid step.

"Uhm.. Toothpaste..?" Someone asked quietly. Snickers broke out, soon escalating into laughter. Naruto blushed, dropping her head to the table.

"Kill me now…" She groaned. She turned her head to see Gaara avoiding her eyes, looking slightly guilty. She was silent for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it? You woke me up?" She said, grinding her teeth. A flash of fear was apparent in Gaara's eyes for a moment, but his face was calm.

"Yes.." He said cautiously. She glared, then huffed and turned around in her seat. Gaara was silent for a moment as Naruto fumed. "Naruto… Are you seriously mad?" Gaara asked quietly.

Naruto snorted. "No, I just _love_ being humiliated, and I'm deciding to show my 'love' by ignoring you." She muttered.

Gaara frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto... I didn't mean to-"

"Sabaku san? Did you hear me?" Gaara looked up quickly, face blank.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei, I didn't catch that.?"

Kakashi smiled. "Would you please stop pestering Naruto, come to the front and read aloud from the text?"

Gaara sighed. "Of course, sensei." He got up slowly, grazing Naruto's arm with his fingertips as he walked by -- a gesture of apology -- and moved to the front of the classroom. He took the text from Kakashi, and turned to the class, cleared his throat and began. He was about three words in, when there was a knock at the door. Gaara twitched, and turned to Kakashi glaring, who raised his hands defensively.

"I had no part in this." Barely concealed laughter broke out in the classroom, even Naruto giggled. Kakashi stood, and opened the door. He stepped aside, and Tsunade walked in.

"Why, to what do we owe this visit, my lady?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him, "Shut it Kakashi," and then turned to address the class.

"I have an announcement; you will be joined by a new student today. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and his family has donated a very handsome sum of money for our school in thanks for accepting him so late in the school year. We needed this money, so keep you fists to yourself, and your mouths shut, you trouble makers, or it's a week's detention. Ya' hear?"

The class nodded attentively, "Yes, Tsunade sensei."

She then nodded, and handed Kakashi a small bundle of papers, and mumbled something to him, then stepped back and motioned to the doorway. The class grew silent as they watched Sasuke enter the classroom. As soon as he was in view for majority of the class, there was a mass of thump's as basically the female population of the class fainted. Some slumped in chairs, on desks, some fell to the floor. Gaara's eyes flickered to Naruto in the back, and sighed quietly in relief as she was still upright in her seat. His eyes narrowed when he realized she hadn't fainted, but she was staring at this 'Uchiha'.

He didn't like this fact.

He glanced towards the boy. He was nothing special. Spiky blue-black hair, deep black eyes, black leather pants, and a dark blue button up over a white muscle shirt. Not to mention the silver chains around his neck and dress shoes... all in all, his outfit was just plain expensive looking. He snorted, 'Rich bastard.' Sasuke glanced his way, and raised an eyebrow, "Got a problem, 'coon eyes?" Gaara gritted his teeth.

Tsunade frowned. "Sabaku!" Gaara's eyes shifted to Tsunade's quickly. She motioned for him to take a seat. "Please return to your seat"

"It's called insomnia, got a problem with _that_, rich boy?" He muttered quietly so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke growled. "Hn.."

"Sabaku san! You heard me, didn't you? To your desk now, please." Tsunade ordered. Gaara grimaced, and walked back to his seat. 'Damn rich bastard... This is just what I need." He sat down behind Naruto, and she turned, watching him as he walked by and sat down.

She looked at him with concern, "Are you okay Gaara? You look-"

"Uchiha will now introduce himself to you, as I have work to attend to," Tsunade said quickly, nodding to both Sasuke and Kakashi, and walking out of the room. At this Naruto made the motion for drinking and winked at Gaara. He laughed quietly. She smiled, and then flicked her eyes back to the front of the class. Gaara sighed, and looked up to hear what the boy had to say.

Sasuke stared down the class, with a bored expression on his face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am second-in-line heir to the Uchiha fortune. I have one brother." He gritted his teeth, "Who does not live with me at the moment, I live alone. I have few interests; mostly collecting rare items. Anything else you may want to know, you don't need to know, so don't bother asking." He finished quickly, glaring at the class.

The class was hushed for a moment, and a few of the girls who had regained consciousness were cowering in their chairs. Kakashi moved forward, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who tensed visibly at the contact.

"Thank you, now sit down in an empty desk, and the rest of you get back to work." He handed Sasuke a textbook, "Chapter 5, Page 236."

Sasuke shook off his hand, threw Kakashi a, "Thank you sensei," and walked to the corner of the classroom right beside the door and sat down, pulling out his notebook.

Soon enough quiet whispers broke out in the class, not that Kakashi really cared. Naruto turned around to face Gaara. She gave him a puppy-dog look. Gaara looked at her for a moment confused, then his eyes widened in realization.

He rolled his eyes and murmured, "Dummy," and angling his page so she could see. now he could run through the questions with Naruto. She pouted, but took the help anyway.

All too soon, the bell rang. Hinata made her way over to them, as she waved goodbye to Ino, Kiba, and Shino. She smiled at them, "to math?"

Naruto grinned, shouted a happy, "To Math!" then smiled as she stretched.

"Ah, Yes! One more class until my spare!" Naruto said, as she motioned for Gaara to walk ahead of her, as she picked up her bag.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you need a spare for?"

Naruto tried to look innocent, "For _studying_, of course!" and winked at him.

"Pfft, You just want an extra long lunch." He said, walking out the door.

She frowned, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Yeah, and what if I do…?"

Gaara called back, "It's nothing to me, I'd just rather you didn't waste your valuable time stuffing your face when you could be actually be studying." He sighed, "It's bad enough I have to tutor you in so many classes, you could at least do some work yourself" He trailed off as Hinata prodded his arm. He paused, looked at her, "Yeah Hinata?"

She blushed, "Uhm, Naruto chan isn't following us…" He turned to look, and sure enough; Naruto was not in the hall behind them.

"Naruto?" he called out, confused. He looked at Hinata for a minute, waiting for Naruto to show. She didn't. He stood for a moment, debating what to do, then motioned for Hinata to follow him as he walked back towards the classroom. "Come on." He stepped back into the classroom, only to freeze.

Sasuke.

He had Naruto pushed against the edge of a desk, an arm on either side of her, trapping her, as he leaned towards her, head cocked. She was blushing profusely and trying to pull herself away from him, muttering something quietly. He then pulled her chin up, leaned in slowly and kissed her. Her eyes widened for a moment. She then leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes.

Gaara started growling loudly, and went to move forward. The only thing restricting him from losing all control and bashing the back of Sasuke's head in was Hinata's hands holding onto his arms. She's surprisingly strong.

"Stay calm, Gaara kun." She commanded. Naruto broke the kiss then, looking at them at that moment, caught Gaara and Hinata's expressions, and looked back at Sasuke, eyes wide. She gasped, pushed Sasuke away quickly, hard enough he almost stumbled.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed out as she shoved past Gaara, hiding her face, and ran down the hall. Gaara was torn for a moment. He then turned to Sasuke, his face pulled back into a snarl, his hands clenched into fists, trembling.

"What the fuck was that Uchiha?!"

Sasuke smirked, an evil glint in his eye, "Nothing you need to worry about, raccoon eyes. Just a little something for her to chew on." Students then started piling into the classroom for next period, some giving Gaara and Sasuke wary looks.

Kakashi was suddenly behind them, with a kind face but a serious look in his eyes. "Do we have a problem here, boys? Anything you need help with? I'm sure Tsunade would be glad to help." He said in a warning tone.

Gaara growled, "No! I was just leaving." He then shot Sasuke one more icy glare and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the hall. "Come on. Let's go find Naruto."

Sasuke just smirked and left a concerned Kakashi standing in the doorway, staring after them.

--- Naruto's POV ---

Naruto ran down the hall in a daze, pushing past students, her face hot with anger and embarrassment. She soon stopped in an unused stairway, and collapsed at the bottom, leaning against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Tears stung hers eyes, threatening to fall. "Why didn't I push him away? I'm sorry Gaara… I almost don't want to know what you must think of me now." She put her head in her hands and cried.

---------------------

_Naruto followed Gaara and Hinata towards the door, after swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, and what if I do?" She frowned. _

"_It's nothing to me… I'd just rather you didn't __waste__…" Gaara's voice trailed off as he turned down the hall. 'He'd rather I didn't waste what?' She sighed, and headed towards the door, only to be pulled aside before she was even 5 feet from the door. _

"_What the hell-" she yelled out, before a hand was placed over her mouth. _

_Sasuke was standing in front of her. She blushed. 'Damn, he is so hot…' She looked around, the classroom was empty. "What do you… Uhm… Oh." He was suddenly very close, his hands on her waist, pushing her back against a desk. He trapped her there, as his hands moved to grip the edge. She blushed darkly at this. "…Uchiha san?" _

_He looked deep into her eyes. "Sasuke." _

_She blushed, "Right, Sasuke, what are you doing?" she inquired softly. He leaned into her more. _

"_I'm going to kiss you." _

_She blushed darker then, if that was even possible, and she looked down, "I- I'm sorry, but I d- don't…" He pulled her head up to face him, and leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked, she couldn't think, only feel. So she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body, it felt like her brains were turning to mush. _

_Through her haze she heard a voice; "Stay calm, Gaara kun.." _

_Her mush-brain tried to translate that; 'Gaara… ..Crap!' Her eyes snapped open, pulled back. 'Gaara!' Sasuke assessed her face curiously, a smirk apparent on his face. She looked to the side, seeing Gaara and Hinata there. Hinata looked disappointed, and was holding back Gaara. Gaara was leaning forward, his face furious, glaring at her and Sasuke. He looked about ready to start tearing heads off. _

_Her eyes widened and she looked back to Sasuke, realizing what she just did. She gasped, 'Oh my god…' Tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed Sasuke away from her "I'm sorry!" She sobbed out, pushing past whoever was in her way, running from the room. _

------------------

'God, I am so stupid!" She broke down in sobs. She heard footsteps approach her, but ignored them. It wasn't until she heard the voice that she looked up. She stared up into the face with such regret on her face, it nearly broke their heart.

"Naruto…?"


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness?

Authors Note; Okay. So, I'm gonna start by saying I'm REALLY sorry. My computer broke down, and I lost all my work, all my notes, and I've basically had to complete this chapter from vague memories alone. Though I do think it's quite fine myself, that might be just me. So, I finally got a new laptop, I don't have a TON of free time, but I should start updating pretty regularly. As soon as I post this I'm gonna start writing out chapter 4, so no worries there.

Anyways, I'm gonna shut up so you can continue reading. (I doubt alot of people will even read this.)

So enjoy!

* * *

Last chapter:

After catching Sasuke forcing a kiss on Naruto, Gaara is furious. As he and Sasuke glared it out under the supervision of Kakashi, Naruto has run off in shame. What will be the outcome of this betrayal?

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgiveness?

Gaara and Hinata walked out of the classroom. Gaara pulled her down the hall, muttering dark curses under his breath that Hinata wouldn't dare repeat. As they walked the expression on his face darkened, every room they checked and found empty, his walked faster, growled more. Hinata winced as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Gaara-kun! Stop, you're hurting my hand!" Gaara paused midstep and looked at Hinata. She glanced down at his hand around her wrist, and his eyes widened and he yanked his arm away.

"Sorry Hinata.. I wasn't thinking.." He looked away from her. She smiled llightly, and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, I'm worried too. I have no idea where she took off to. Maybe she just went home..." Gaara stopped and sighed, pinching the bridge between his eyes.

"No, she wouldn't have gone home.. I know Naruto, and thats not what she'd do. She's just hiding somewhere.."

Where the hell did she go? He had been thinking of every place he remembered she liked to hang out, and most of them they'd passed as they ran through the halls. He just didn't understand why she'd run off in the first place. It wasn't like he was mad at her. Sure, it was obvious she had been kissing the guy back, but still. That Uchiha was trouble. Gaara wouldn't doubt if he would try attempting to kiss her again soon..

"-ou okay..?" Gaara looked up quickly. Hinata was looking back at him expectantly, her violet eyes wide with concern.

"I'm sorry Hinata, what did you say?" She smiled tentively.

"You were growling..I was asking if you were okay.." Gaara sighed, tipping his head back, running his gloved fingers through his blood red hair in aggitation. That damn raven was causing more trouble then he was probably worth, damn bastard.

"Yeah, just annoyed. I was thinking I wish I knew where she was."

"Maybe we'd find her if we split up." Gaara ran a hand over his face.

"I guess thats the best thing to do now. Just make sure you don't go to class too late. I'll find her, it's gonna be okay." Hinata nodded.

"I'll take the down stairs and the cafeteria, and you check the upper level and the roof top." She put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "She'll be okay." Gaara shook his head.

"If he keeps this up, Uchiha won't be."

* * *

'God, I am so stupid!" She broke down in sobs. She heard footsteps approach her, but ignored them. It wasn't until she heard the voice that she looked up. She stared up into the face with such regret on her face, it nearly broke their heart.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata, tears streaked down her face. She looked at a loss for words, only terrified at what Hinata may say. Hinata sighed and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. Naruto sniffed, muttering something about being an idiot.

"It's okay Naruto chan.. It'll be fine, I promise" Naruto scoffed at that, and hiccoughed before speaking.

"I-I was.. It wasn't my fault.. He won't b-believe that.." Naruto broke into sobs again. Hinata tried to do her best to comfort her.

"Naruto, really now. Do you really think Gaara is going to hate you for something Uchiha-san did? He's only furious because he cares about you so much. You can tell by looking at Uchiha that he's trouble, Gaara knows it wasn't your fault.." Naruto only looked at the ground. Hinata tried to speak again, but paused as Naruto whispered something.

"What was that Naruto?" Naruto sighed and said it again.

"It doesn't matter.. I could have stopped him.." Naruto looked up at Hinata. "How can I face Gaara now? He'll hate me." Hinata paused for a moment, then leaned a little closer.

"Naruto.. Why do you think Gaara will hate you for kissing Uchiha?" Naruto looked confused for a moment.

"Because it's wrong. Gaara and I have always been together, I don't need any other guy. Why would I want to kiss Sasuke? He'd only come between Gaara and me." Hinata frowned when she said Sasuke's name, but then smiled faintly by the end of her explanation.

"Naruto.. I want you to listen to me for a second. Gaara really does care about you, probably more then you think. Trust him and tell him what happened. He will forgive you." Naruto looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? I know Gaara cares about me.."She trailed off, thinking. Hinata just patted Naruto's head.

"You'll figure it out.. But come on Naruto chan, I need to get to class. You know how my father will react if I skip." Naruto stood slowly, brushing off her skirt. She nodded and followed Hinata into the hallway. People were milling around, but there was no sign of Gaara. Naruto looked over at Hinata, and frowned.

"Where did Gaara go? Why wasn't he with you?" Hinata shook her head.

"We split up, hoping it'd help us find you faster." Naruto nodded.

"Do you know where he is now?" Hinata checked her phone for the time.

"I think he should be checking the roof by now, you'll probably find him there" Naruto smiled, and hugged Hinata.

"You're a good friend Hina-chan" Naruto paused, and was about to speak before they were interrupted.

"HYUUGA! Get you butt to class! Don't make me call your parents again!" They sweatdropped and turned to see Anko standing in the doorway of the Biology classroom, hands on her hips, glaring at them. Hinata sighed.

"I'll see you later Naruto, okay?" Naruto grinned and made a shooing motion.

"Yeah yeah, now get going before she kills me for making you late." Hinata laughed and quickly walked under Anko's icy glare into the classroom. Naruto shook her head as Anko shot her a dark look and closed the door.

_'Psycho teachers in this school.. I swear one day someone will just snap and shoot up the place or something..'_ She laughed to herself at that thought and walked off down the hall.

* * *

Naruto was slowly making her way up the back stairwell that led up to the roof. She paused inside the door, not wanting to even open it for fear of what was waiting to face her on the other side. After a few moments of silently scolding herself, she took a deep breath and quickly opened the door and stepped outside.

The roof was vacant.

She could feel the dissapointment curling up in her stomach, making her sick. She bit her lip and made her way to the rail surrounding the edge of the roof.

"I was really hoping he'd be up here.." She muttered to herself quietly. She closed her eyes, leaning against the rail. The cool breeze felt nice on her face, and she smiled as it playfully tugged at her golden hair. She opened her eyes, taking in the veiw of the grounds below. As she stood there, watching and thinking, tears came to her eyes.

"I'm so stupid... I can't believe I just stood there while that asshole kissed me. I should have seen it coming." She paused, wiping her eyes, and smudging her eyeliner.

"Oh, shit.." She took a small mirror out of her pocket, and quickly rubbed the smudged lines away. She was about to put it in her pocket when she caught a flash of red in the mirror. She whipped around, only to come face to face with Gaara. She staggered back into the rail, lost for words. Her eyes filling with fresh tears as she met his gaze. Those cold eyes..

The mirror clattered to the ground.

Gaara just stared at her, then glanced down to the mirror. His eyes flicked to hers for a moment, taking in her shocked expression. Well, terrified would be a better word for it. He gracefully dipped down and grabbed the mirror, before bringing it up and extended it to Naruto. She glanced down at the mirror, seeing the glass had all shattered inside it's frame and kept it's shape.

She swallowed noticiably, and shakily snatched it from his hand. She met his eyes and to her dismay he was still staring at her, though now, thoughtfully. She quickly dodged around him and tried to make a break for the stairs.

He obviously wasn't going to forgive her.

She had just reached the door when he grabbed her wrist.

"Naruto, stop." She froze in shock, shaking as he slowly turned her to see her face. Before he was in her line of vision though, she had closed her eyes. Her arms went limp, the mirror slipping to land on the ground again, though he kept a decent grip on her wrist. He stopped her when they were once again face to face, looking directly at her still stubbornly closed eyes. She stood there trembling.

Whatever she was waiting for was the opposite of what happened.

Gaara put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Naruto gasped, her eyes flying open in shock. For a moment, they just stood like that, with Gaara hugging her, then she slowly raised her arms and hugged him back.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara muttered, and Naruo lifted a hand to her eyes, feeling that she was indeed crying again. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm scared." She whispered, and his eyes widened. He put his hand under his chin and lifted her face, though she adverted his eyes. Gaara sighed.

"Look at me." He waited a moment, before she finally turned, her blue eyes meeting his teal. She gasped as she saw the pain in his eyes. He frowned when he saw the same reflected in hers.

"Why are you scared Naruto?" She bit her lip, and sighed before answering.

"Well. Aren't you angry with me? Hinata said you wouldn't be.. but the way your looking at me.. You can't expect me to believe it! I didn't mean to upset you, and I get it if you don't-" He placed a hand over her mouth, giving her an exasperated look.

"Shut up Naruto. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Uchiha." She didn't look like she believed him. He placed a hand tentively on her face, rubbing the tears away with his thumb. She looked about to speak, but she caught his eyes and they kept her still where she was. Gaara was quietly contemplating how to explain the situation, though her beauty was distracting. Even when she had tears down her face, and her makeup was all smudged, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He sighed, letting his hand fall. The side of Naruto's mouth twitched down into a frown when he let go.

"You are upset though, right?"

Garra nodded. "Not with you though.. not really." He said quietly, and she frowned. He saw it, and instantly regreted saying anything. "Look, don't worry about it. It's over. Just, don't hang out with him alright? I don't wanna go through all this again." She nodded, not quite getting why, but was happy to agree if it meant that he wasn't gonna be upset.

He held out his hand to her, and she looked at him for a second. "Coming down?" She smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her down the stairs. When they got down stairs they were greeted by empty hallwys and silence. Gaara pulled led her down the hall to his locker, grabbing his bag and slinging it over a shoulder, then they were off down towards the lunchroom, but she stopped him before they got there. He looked back at her, eyes questioning the stop.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Garra nodded.

"I know." He smiled at her, waiting for her to continue. She didn't speak, but looked to the side, and he noticed they were beside the front doors. He grinned, getting the hint.

"So. Feel like going to class, or do you wanna ditch?" Her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Ditch."

* * *

A/N: So. Not the longest, or the greatest. But it's finally done! I'm so proud. Please let me know what you thought of it, and thanks again.

Review! : D


	4. Chapter 4: Burns and Silence

Last chapter: After Hinata finds Naruto, she tries to convince her that Gaara doesn't blame her for the incident with Uchiha. Later on, Naruto runs into Gaara on the rooftop and tries to confess, still thinking he blames her. He embraces her as she tries to run away, telling her he doesn't blame her entirely. In the end, instead of going to class, they decide to leave the school.

Chapter 4 : Burns and Silence

-

"_I'm sorry." She said quietly. Garra nodded. _

"_I know." He smiled at her, waiting for her to continue. She didn't speak, but looked to the side, and he noticed they were beside the front doors. He grinned, getting the hint._

"_So. Feel like going to class, or do you wanna ditch?" Her mouth twitched into a smile._

"_Ditch."_

Gaara took Naruto by the hand, pulling her out the door, trying to ignore how right her hand felt in his. As he stepped and stood outside, he noticed dark clouds overhead. He shot the sky a dark look. _I hate thunderstorms.. _Naruto lightly tugged her hand away, and he glanced at her. She had pulled out her cell phone, and grinned at him. She tilted her head towards the phone.

"Explaining to Hinata why we're not gonna be there this afternoon." He raised an invisible eyebrow. "She'll be okay?" Naruto nodded, "Pffft, yeah. She's got Ino and Shino. She'll be fine." She paused, and laughed. "Hey! That rhymed!" She shook her head and looked down at her phone." He nodded slowly and waited for her to finish. Before she sent it though, he glanced over at her text;

_Hina, srry to leave like this. Not feeling all that great. Going home with Gaara. Dont wrry bout us. _

_I'll call u later. :]_

He smiled at her bad spelling.

"You know, It's rude to read into other people's personal business." He looked up to notice her watching him. He smirked a bit, but quickly responded.

"Well. It concerns me to a degree, so I do believe I get some entitlelment to the right to read it. " She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Smartass."She just shook her head and walked away. She stopped short once they got to the front gate, causing him to bump into her. She turned to him, a thoughtful look on her face."Uhm. Where are we going?" He snickered.

"Your place or mine?" Naruto made a face.

"Mine I guess. Kyuubi won't be home for a couple hours so we can hang out in peace" Gaara let out a sigh of relief, making Naruto laugh. "She's really not that bad.." He gave her a 'you're kidding, right?' look and she just laughed. "Anyways.. walk or bus?" He thought for a moment.

"Walk?" She smiled and walked ahead, and he sighed as he followed after her, watching her hips sway. He then realised what he was doing and smacked himself in the face, shaking his head to clear the unneeded thoughts. _'What if she saw you __doing that! Not only would it be awkward, she'd probably kill you!'_

"Uh, Gaara?" He froze and looked up at Naruto, fearing the worst. She was about 3 feet away from him, looking at him in concern. "Uhm. Is there a reason why you're hitting youself?" He cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm, no?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head in amusement. "Come on, we'll be there soon enough" She said, making a 'hurry up' motion. He smiled and started walking after her as she turned back around. As soon as she was looking the other way he mentally started cursing at himself. No need to make her think he was totally nuts. He sighed, exasperated, and looked up at Naruto. She was so gorgeous, such a good sense of style and music, in his opinon at least. And she didn't dress all skanky like some girls at school. He sighed heavily again.

_'Dunce. Keep going like this and you'll screw it all up. The last thing she needs to deal with on a stressful day is you fucking making a move on her..' _His thoughts trailed off as Naruto called back at him to hurry up. He quickly jogged up to her and continued walking, but now in tune with her steps. He couldn't help but shoot her a look out of the corner of his eye, and quickly looked away as he realized she'd caught him. She just laughed it off and kept walking.

As they left the school building hand in hand, Naruto was feeling very odd. His hand was very warm and surprisingly soft around hers. She was getting a fuzzy feeling in her stomach, and she was wondering if it was because they were holding hands. She looked up at Gaara, taking in the smooth pale complexion, his blood red hair, the way he confidently held himself. _'He was quite handsome, in his own way. But, It's not like I think of him like that.. right?'_ She stopped her thoughts, noticing he was giving the sky a dirty look. She looked at the sky and noticed the weather had taken a turn for the worst. _'Man, I hope I make it home before that hits..'_ She suddenly remembered Hinata, and lightly tugged her hand from Gaara's. When he looked at her, she already had her phone out and she nodded towards it, "Explaining to Hinata why we're not going to be there this afternoon." He gave her a questioning look.

"She'll be okay?" She smirked.

"Pfft, yeah. She has Ino and Shino. She'll be fine." Naruto paused and laughed. "Hey! That rhymed!" Gaara's non-existant eyebrows rose at the childish comment, and she shook her head, mentally scolding herself. _'Great job embarrassing yourself, you dork. Obviously it rhymed.._' She stopped scolding herself as she quickly typed out the text to Hinata. She looked over at Gaara as she clicked send, noticing he had been watching what she typed. What confused her slightly was the soft smile on his face. She shrugged it off.

"You know, It's rude to read other people's personal business." She muttered. Gaara looked up, obviously knowing he'd been caught. He smirked.

"Well. It concerns me to a degree, so I do believe I get some entitlelment to the right to read it. " She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Smartass."She just shook her head at his comment and walked away. She stopped as they reached the front gates. Gaara bumped into her, and she stumbled a bit, catching herself. Naruto didn't mind though, and just turned to him and asked "Uhm. Where are we going?" He chuckled, and spoke up when he noticed she was still waiting.

"Your place or mine?" She made a face at the silly question, thinking about it for a moment.

"Mine I guess. Kyuubi shouldn't be home for a couple hours so we can hang out in peace" Gaara let out a sigh of relief, making her laugh. "She's really not that bad.." Gaara turned and gave her a 'you're kidding, right?' look and she just kept laughing. When she calmed down a moment later she asked him.

"Anyways.. walk or bus?" He seemed to give it a decent bit of thought. Gaara looked over at her.

"Walk?" She smiled, and started walking in the direction of her house. She'd been walking for only a minute or two when she heard a growling noise from behind her. She paused, and turned to see Gaar had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with a very deep look of anger and concentration on his face, smacked himself in the forehead as he stared at the ground. She considered laughing, but thought better of it. She took a step back to him. "Uh, Gaara?"

He visably froze, and slowly looked up to meet her eyes. It kinda looked like he was having some inner debate on whether he wanted to run off or not. She decided to be blunt. "Uhm. Is there a reason you're hitting yourself?" He straightened up quickly and cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking anywhere but at her. She laughed inwardly. '_Gaara's so adorable when he's confused, he's like a little kid.'_ She raised an eyebrow as he paused and looked up at her.

"Uhm, no?" She shook her head, smiling, and said "Come on, We'll be there soon enough" as she motioned for him to hurry up, and turned and started walking again. After a few moments of walking, she glanced back and noticed him falling behind, and called back for him to hurry up. He caught up quickly, falling into step beside her. She snuck a quick glance at him to see his expression, and was surprised to see him glanceing at her. She started laughing and just kept walking. He eventually fell a little behind her, but she didn't mind so much, because her house was just around the corner.

She grinned when she saw her house come into view, and glanced back at Gaara. He looked deep in thought, and she called back to him. "Gaara, We're here!" She said as she walked through the front gate. He looked up then and smiled as he rushed to catch up as she walked inside the house, holding the door open for him.

Naruto dropped down onto a kitchen chair, placing her head on the table and causing her hair to fall in her face. "Ahh, home sweet home." Gaara stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching her. He leaned agains he door frame and crossed his arms. She took in his leisurely stance. "Yes?"

"Well. What do you want to do?" She shrugged, implying she didn't really care. Then as he opened his mouth to suggest something, she jolted up.

"I want ramen." She stated, her eyes wide, staring at him. He chuckled at her expression, heading to the cupboard, grabbing out a cup of noodles and placing it on the counter. He then bent to dig for a pot in the cupboards down by the stove.

"You do know this stuff will kill you if you keep eating so much." He muttered, ignoring the look she gave him. She got up and walked over to him as he poured water in the pot and placed it on the stove. She leaned against the counter next to him. He flicked the dial to high and turned to see her standing there watching him. He gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Thanks" She murmured, watching him, taking in his expression. He was a little taken aback by the intesnity of her gaze. He coughed awkwardly.

"It's just ramen.." He trailed off as he saw her shaking her head, ignoring his confused expression. She looked up at him, her blue eyes peircing his green. "Not the ramen, for.. for forgiving me. You don't know how sorry I am..mpgph gunhfh!" He had placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Naruto, this is ridiculous. Listen to me right now, okay?" He waited til she stopped glaring at him and he removed his hand slowly. She bit her lip and waited, and when he didn't start talking she got impatient.

"What do you wanna say?" He made an irriatated sound, and decided to just jump right in.

"I don't blame you. I blame.. him." Her brows drew together as a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"But at the school you said tha-" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Naruto! That doesn't matter" He inturrupted. "I don't blame you. Ignore what I said before." He hesitated for half a second, and then reached up to hold her head between his hands. He leaned down a bit, his face only a few inches from hers, their eyes level with each other. She blushed, remembering what happened when Sasuke was this close to her. Then her face got even more red as she was embarrassed for thinking such thoughts around Gaara, even though he didn't know it.

"Naruto. I trust you, you're my best friend. You say he forced the kiss on you, you say it didn't mean anything, you begged me to forgive you. Obviously it wasn't something you wanted." He trailed off at the sight of tears in her eyes. "It's okay Naruto.." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you're blowing this way out of proportion." She sighed, gripping his sweater, and mumbled something into his chest. He leaned down, trying to pry her a bit away from him. "What was that Naru? I didn't catch it?" She moved a bit away from him, but kept her head down.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.." She murmured, and he saw tears drip off her face onto the floor between them. He was a bit shocked, and as thoughts started forming from the words she said, he quickly did a mental shake to get rid of them. '_She doesn't mean what you think! Don't be so foolish at such a critical time!' _He pulled her closer into a hug again. He was about to speak when he heard a rattleing sound from the stove. He shot a look at the stove, noticing the water boiling intensely and splashing out of the pot. Obviously he'd put in too much water.

"Shit the water!" He shouted quickly, as he pushed her away from the stove and grabbed at the pot and proceeded to only burn his hand. As he was swearing under his breath, Naruto quickly pushed him out of the way and grabbed an oven mitt off the counter and grabbed the pot and put it on another element that which was off, and flicked off the one the pot had been on. She then turned to Gaara who was holding his hurt hand. He just kinda shrugged and she gave him a 'yeah, right' look and came to clutch at his wrist, inspecting.

Luckily it had only been minor and his hand was only tender and a bit red. She still insisted on pulling him into the living room and sitting him down on the couch with a very stern glare and a "Stay put!" He proceeded to turn on the tv, and watched her search through the closet in the hall for the first aid kit. She came back with it, only to place it on the couch and go back down the hall into Kyuubi's room. He raised a non existant eyebrow, but just turned to the tv, watching some cartoon with talking racoons. He remebered Uchiha's comment from earlier and got a bit offended, and shut the tv off to await Naruto in peace.

When she came back the second time, she was holding a bottle of some kind of lotion. As she flicked open the first aid kit, he picked up the bottle and read the label, giving her a odd look.

"Aloe Vera Gel?" Naruto nodded, not even bothering to look at his face as she started pulling out sterile badanges and a tensor bangdage.

"Kyuubi kinda has some trouble with leaving fire alone. She doesn't do it much anymore, but I like to keep this in the house just in case. It always did wonders for her burns" She lightly tugged the bottle from his hand and opened it and placed it beside her, pulling on a pair of gloves. She then took ahold of his wrist, and tipped the bottle so that a small amount poured out onto his hand.

"Ah, that's cold!" He hissed at her, but left his hand where it was. Though it has surprised him that it was so cold, his hand almost instantly felt a bit better. Whether it was from the cream or the cold, something had helped. She gave him a quick look, making sure he was okay and then spread it lightly with a gloved hand. She then grabbed one of the sterile bandages and tore the package open, pulling out the bandage and placing it on his hand. Then she pulled off the gloves, and tore open another bandage, and placed it on the other one. This confused Gaara a bit.

"Why two?" He asked, curious. She smiled as she started wrapping the tensor bandage around his arm and hand.

"For some more protection, if you happen to bump it into anything." The side of his mouth twitched, and he fought back the urge to smile at her concern.

"Uhm, thanks." She smiled as she finished wrapping, and held it in place with a few metal clasps.

"No problem." She stated, and looked up at him as he twisted his arm around, testing the mobility.

It was alright, a little snug, but that'd probably help it stay on so it could heal, he assumed. He looked up to see her staring at him, and he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. She was really close, and didn't seem to realise that she was staring. He took in her smooth complexion and the way her hair perfectly framed her face.. and then stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and stood up, trying to clear his head. "Well. I suppose I could head home now." Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Why?" She questioned, confusion plain in her blue eyes. At that moment, the lock on the front door clicked and the door swung open, revealing none other then Kyuubi. Gaara facepalmed, wishing he had gotten out of there earlier, or that she had come home later, though he was glad for the distraction. She was dressed in a long, dark red, flowing dress, her red hair undone, cascading down her back. She walked straight into the kitchen, not even looking into the living room, carrying some kind of grocery bags. _'That's a good enough reason to leave.. maybe I can get out before she notices me...'_ It was at that moment that Kyuubi started yelling.

"Naruto? What the hell were you guys doing? There's water all over the counter and on the floor! Get the mop and get in here, shorty!" Naruto grumbled something about annoying, bossy sisters and went to the hall closet to get a mop. Gaara sighed and reluctantly followed her when she headed back into the kitchen, after she shot him a look that obviously meant if he bailed now, she'd hurt him. When he rounded the corner, he saw Kyuubi unpacking the food and storing it in the cupboards, noticing the pot was back on the stove and the element was on. She turned after she had set the heat and checked that Naruto was starting the cleaning, and rounded on Gaara. He shrunk back a bit as she came closer.

"You stay right there kiddo! I missed you!" She pouted. "How come you don't visit anymore?" Naruto snickered from behind her.

"I told you so.." Kyuubi shot a look at Naruto and turned back to Gaara, and frowned, then held out her arms. He gave her a wary glance, pausing to look at Naruto, who just shrugged. Kyuubi grumbled "Well?" Gaara looked confused, and she didn't hesitate to show him what she was hinting at. He barely had time to think before she pulled him into a back cracking hug. He winced as she did so, his back still hurting a bit from this morning when Naruto jumped at him. He awkwardly patted Kyuubi's back and tried to ignore her as she ranted in his ear about missing him and how ungrateful he was to her affection. Naruto snickered, but spoke up, seeing that Gaara was quite uncomfortable.

"So Kyuu, how're things going with your new boyfriend?" She asked, her voice hinting at deeper implications. Kyuubi tore away from Gaara, thankfully missing the deeply relieved look he shot Naruto.

"Oh gosh, where do I even start! He's so tall and handsome, with gorgeous long hair, and a fantastic body! I almost couldn't believe he was single! And he always dresses so stylish, I'd swear he was gay if he didn't seem to like me so much!" She paused, catching her breath, before breaking into conversation again, clutching at Naruto's hands, pulling her into a hug and making Naruto drop the mop. "And we're going out this weekend to a very expensive restraunt. Oh, I tried telling him no, but he wouldn't take it for an answer! I'm so lucky to have found him!" She stared off out the kitchen window, her mind obviously miles away, and she was mumbling to herself something about gorgeous men. Naruto slowly pulled her hands out of her sister's grasp, and tip toed around her. As she did so, Kyuubi spun around. "So, what's your plans tonight Naru? Secret rendevouz in the park tonight? Sneaking out to date some wacky older man?" She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows, her pale blue eyes dancing. Naruto blushed furiously and shoved past Gaara and out of the room.

"Oh. My god. You're the reason no guy wants me, I swear! Someone told the guys at school how perverted my sister is and now no one wants to come here anymore!" She stomped off down the hall and slammed the door to her room, leaving a slightly confused and blushing Gaara with Kyuubi. She glanced at the doorway and looked back at Gaara. "That didn't even make any sense. No one really come here except you and Hinata, and I don't think either of you'd blab about me like that, Hm?" He sighed, shrugging at her outburst. "I have no clue what's going on"

"Bad day I guess?" Kyuubi wondered aloud. Gaara nooded, pursing his lips. She took the hint, and glanced at the boiling pot of water, and the unused ramen noodle cup on the counter. She glanced at him, grinning.

"So... wanna take her a 'cheer up' treat?"

Naruto slammed the door, stomping over to her bed and throwing herself on it, burying her face in the pillow. She let out a sigh of fustration, and flipped over, glaring at the ceiling. Her glare slowly faded as she thought about what she said. _'That's not really the reason why guys dont seem to want me.. But what is?'_ She sat up, scooting back to lean against her pillows and look around her room. Simple furniture; a full length mirror in the corner, on top of her dresser was an assortment of pictures; mostly of her and Gaara or Hinata, and a few of her and Kyuubi, and some makeup and jewlery. There was also a desk with a laptop sitting on it in the corner, and of course, clothes strewn all over her room. She didn't mind the mess though. It made things easier to sort through, and it wasn't like she ever wore something that looked previously worn or dirty.

She stood up and made her way over to the mirror, taking in her apperance as she stopped. _'Maybe I don't dress like the __other girls at school, but what's wrong with that? I'm original, and if they can't deal, it's their problem. At least I don't walk around dolled up like some slut..'_ She sighed.

If only it was that easy.

She didn't like to admit it, but she got lonely often. She didn't have a huge group of friends, and all she has was Kyuubi for family, and for that she was grateful... but she just always felt like it wasn't enough. She needed something else, someone else.. She frowned, trying to rememeber the last time she had a boyfriend. She couldn't remember having one really, just that one boy who always gave her his cookies in preschool. And a few other boys who had lost interest quickly. Was she just a passing fancy? The only consistant guy in her life was.. Gaara.

Her heart fluttered, and she put a hand to her chest. She frowned at herself in the mirror. 'W_hat on earth.. I don't.. I mean, I can't.. He's my friend..' _She studied her expression, mentally going over the day, the week, the past year. She couldn't pinpoint a specific time, but what her heart was telling her was unmistakeable. _'Do I..?'_

Her thoughts were inturrupted with a knock on her door. She hopped up and went to open it, praying and hoping it wasn't her sister. She really didn't want to deal with her right now. It was Gaara. She kinda stood there, dazed for a second. Then she shook her head when he cleared his throat. It was a little awkward for someone to just stand and stare at you from close range.

"Are you okay Naru?" She just looked at him, trying to cover up a fake confused expression. He wasn't fooled, but let it slide.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He paused, and then tipped his head back, indicating the kitchen. She shrugged.

"Whatever." He was about to say something else when she noticed the ramen. She tugged the bowl from him, her mouth already watering. She then glanced at him, wondering if he thought it was rude. He smiled and shook his head, already forgiving her. She then smiled and went to sit on her bed. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"She's sorry you know." He paused. "About the comment.." He added as he saw the look she gave him.

"Oh. Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her later or something." Naruto made a face and began eating. He watched her for a moment, and went to sit on the desk chair. She gave him a weird look and patted the matress beside her. He just looked at her for a moment, then glanced down at the floor. He then stood and walked over to sit with her. He leaned against the wall and sat in silence as she finished eating in a surprisingly short amount of time. She placed the bowl on her bedside table, and leaned against his side, placing her head on his shoulder. Gaara shifted a bit to get comfortable, but stayed there. They sat in a few moments of peaceful silence, before Naruto spoke again.

"Gaara.. I'm pretty, right?" She looked up at him when he didn't answer right away. He was looking at her with an incredulous expression.

"You're kidding right?" She gave him what could almost be considered a dirty look.

"You don't have to be rude about it" She misunderstood, and moved away from him. He grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Naru, don't be mad. I wasn't.. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. You're just so pretty I can't imagine you doubting that.." He trailed off, eyes wide, realising what he just said. She was looking at him in shock it seemed.

"Re..really? I'm that pretty?" He cleared his throat and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah." Then he got a sudden rush at the way she just beamed at him after he said that, and he shifted closer to her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Naruto, dont ever think you're not." She blushed at that, and looked away. It was quiet for a few moments. He frowned. Now he felt rejected, silly and kinda humiliated. "Uhm, not that I.. I mean, I just.. I.." He trailed off, not knowing how to fix it; not hurt her feelings and not tell her he was in love with her at the same time. His mouth kinda just opened and closed a few times as he ran sentences through his mind, none sounding solid enough. He sighed. "Crap." Naruto turned to him, her head tilted, her hair falling in her face. Her eyes were blank as she bit her lip and waited, or that was how it seemed to him.

She just kinda sat there looking at him. "Crap?" She questioned. He stuttered for a moment, looking for the right words to explain himself. She turned and stared straight ahead, waiting for a minute. When he didn't start, she spoke bluntly.

"What do you want to say." He flinched at her tone. He sat there for a moment.

"I.. I don't know." She didn't say anything, and the room got deadly quiet.

"I see." She whispered as she looked away. He sweat dropped. _'Smooth move..' _The room was silent, only Gaara's shifting on the bed made any noise, as he shuffeled a bit closer to her. He tried to touch her arm, but she shook him off. Gaara was confused. Just when he was about to ask her what was up, she mumbled something. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I think you should go." Gaara's jaw dropped. Naruto stood up without looking at him and went and opened the bedroom door, and then proceeded down the hall. He stood up, not knowing if he should follow her or if she was coming back, not knowing if she meant what she said or not. In general, he was confused like crazy. '_What the hell did I say wrong? Why is she acting so bizzare?' _When she left the room, she left his line of vision, but he could hear her walk a bit down the hall, then it got quiet for a moment. As he went to go see what she was doing exactly, he heard a lock click. His eyes shot open as he darted into the hall. Kyuubi's door was closed. He walked up to the door hesitantly, and paused before trying the knob.

Yup. It was locked.

He sighed. "Naruto?" He didn't hear anything coming from inside the room. He knocked and called her name again, and still no answer. Kyuubi poked her head out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He looked at her for a moment, then back at the door.

"Naruto locked herself in your room..." She gave him a weird look, and came down the hall. She tried the knob.

"Yeah, definatly locked." Gaara shook his head and thought '_No kidding, that's what I just said'. _

"We were talking and she got upset, and told me to leave." Kyuubi looked at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised. She then turned back to the door and knocked.

"You okay in there kiddo?" They heard a shuffling sound, and grew quiet, hoping she'd say something.

"Go away."Naruto whispered, her voice crackng. Kyuubi shot the door a sad look and looked at Gaara who looked like he was debating the pro's and con's of busting the door in, or falling to his knees and begging. She frowned.

"Calm down there buddy. That ain't gonna get you anywhere closer to her. Come on." She turned to the door, "I'll be rght back Naruto." She lead him down the hall. With one more remorseful look at the door, he followed. She lead him into the hall by the door. "I think you should go Gaara, she ain't gonna come out anytime soon. I'll get her to call you later if I can okay?" Gaara nooded, grimacing. Kyuubi ruffled his already messy looking hair in affection, pulling him into a quick hug. She then let him go, giving him a nudge towards the door. "Get going kiddo." He gave one last sigh as he looked down the hall, and then thanked Kyuubi and left.

As he walked down the street, he lost himself in thought. He still had no clue what was going on, and why she was acting like that. He hadn't been this confused in.. well, he's never been this confused. He shook his head, taking out his headphones and iPod. Gaara shoved the buds in his ears before flicking it on and turning the music on full blast. He shoved his hands down deep in his pockets, and tried tuning out the thoughts that were racing through his head, to no avail. He sighed. It wasn't just that girls were complicated, or something ignorant of the like.

Naruto was beyond that. She was.. indescribable. Some days she could be mistaken for his doppleganger, pale and moody beyond belief -snapping at anything that annoyed her, some days she acted like a complete child, and others she acted like a perfect lady, so prim and well behaved. He laughed aloud at that thought. _'Not like that happens very often.' _He sighed.

Then there were the emotional as hell days like today. He said one thing wrong and it started a freakin' avalanche of anger from her. He shook his head. There's always other triggers for that, he reasoned. She didn't seem to _like_ getting mad at him. She always apologized profusely after they made up, which usually only took a few hours at most. '_And as far as I knew, it could be.. you know.. that time.'_ He bit the inside of his cheek. '_It's better not to even think about that, I don't even wanna know what she'd say if she found out I was thinking that.' _He snickered. '_She'd totally kick my ass.' _He sighed as his house came into view. He walked up the front path, jumping the loose leading up to the porch, and fished through his pockets for hs keys.

When he unlocked his door, he stepped in, locking it back up behind him as he kicked his shoes off. He then walked into the living room and tossed the keys on the table in front of the couch, and headed to the kitchen. He tossed his sweater into a hamper in the hall before doing so, and when he entered the kitchen, he went to the stove and got water on to make himself some tea. When it was done, he went into the living room to sit on the couch and get comfortable. He placed his cell phone on the table in front of him, and the house phone was sitting just across the room from him. He frowned. "She's probably not going to call.. I just wish she'd have told me what I did wrong." He muttered to himself.

It wasn't like they hadn't fought before. It actually happened pretty often as of late. Maybe it's just because she's been falling behind in class, and she's a little extra stressed. This behaviour now though.. It was weird, to say the least. She's never really reacted like this. Maybe it's just the whole day in general.. She'd been taking the whole situation harder then usual. Maybe She just got embarrassed when he complimented her like that..

Maybe this is her way of saying she didn't want him.

He glared down into his teacup. _'This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and just kept my motuh shut we'd be fine.' _He glanced at the clock. It was 2:34 pm. He swore under his breath, walking into the kitchen and leaving his half finished tea on the counter, and grabbed his phone from the living room before heading up to the second floor to his bedroom. He dropped himself onto his bed, just lying on top of the blankets. He placed his phone and the bedside table beside his lamp. He made himself a little more comfortable on the bed and just watched the minutes tick by.

Around 3:50, he just kinda gave up watching the time and let his eyelids drop. Gaara layed there, not thnking much, not moving much either. Eventually, hs thoughts stopped plagueing him, and he slipped off to sleep.

Naruto's thoughts were inturrupted with a knock on her door. She hopped up and went to open it, praying and hoping it wasn't her sister. She really didn't want to deal with her right now. It was Gaara. She kinda stood there, dazed for a second. Then she shook her head when he cleared his throat. It was a little awkward for someone to just stand and stare at you from close range.

"Are you okay Naru?" She looked up at him, faking a confused expression. _'Like I'm going to tell him I think I'm crushing on him..' _

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. He paused, and then tipped his head back, indicating the kitchen. She didn't see what happened as really a big deal, no matter how she reacted, and just shrugged.

"Whatever." He looked like he was gonna say something, but she finally noticed he was holding a bwol of ramen. _Alright Kyuu! Thanks.' _She tugged the bowl from him, her mouth already starting to water. She stopped then, and glanced at him, wondering if he thought she was being rude. He smiled and shook his head, so she smiled and went to sit on her bed. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a second and quietly said:

"She's sorry you know." He paused, seeming to think of a way to explain himself. She gave him a weird look. "About the comment.." He added.

"Oh. Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her later or something." She made a face and began eating. He stood in the doorway watching her for a moment, and went and sat on the desk chair. She gave him a weird look and patted the matress beside her. He just looked at her for a moment, then glanced down at the floor, looking kinda flushed. He then stood and walked over to sit with her. He leaned against the wall and sat in silence as she finished eating quickly, eager to spend some time with Gaara. She placed the bowl on her bedside table, and leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. Gaara shifted a bit but stayed where he was so she didn't mind much. They sat in a few moments of silence while Naruto was thinking. She wanted to ask him something, but was worried about hs answer. She sighed inaudibly, and asked.

"Gaara.. I'm pretty, right?" She looked up at him when he didn't answer right away. He was looking at her with an incredulous expression.

"You're kidding right?" She gave him a dirty look. _'Jesus, that was kinda mean.'_

"You don't have to be rude about it" She snapped, and shifted away from him. Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Naru, don't be mad. I wasn't.. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. You're just so pretty I can't imagine you doubting that.." He trailed off, eyes wide, looking like what he said was a huge mistake. She looked at him in shock.

"Re..really? I'm that pretty?" She stammered. He cleared his thraot a bit and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." He then got this excited look on his face and he shifted closer to her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Naruto, dont ever think you're not." She blushed at that, and looked away. '_Could it be that he actually likes me too..?'_ She sat there thnking for a moment on how to ask him. Then he started stumbling over sentences as he backtracked.

"Uhm, not that I.. I mean, I just.. I.." He trailed off, seeming to try and get himself out of the situation. His mouth kinda just opened and closed a few times. He sighed. "Crap." Naruto turned to him, her head tilted, her hair falling in her face. She kept her eyes emotionless, hoping he couldn't see the hurt in them, as she bit her lip and waited for him to elaborate.'_Was that a mistake..? Did he mean it or not?'_

She got impatient just waiting for him to speak. "Crap?" She asked. He stuttered for a moment. She turned and stared straight ahead. '_This just keeps getting worse. Either he likes me or he doesn't.. What the hell is it.'_ When he didn't start, she spoke darkly. "What do you want to say." He flinched at her tone. He sat there for a moment. '_Just ask me how I feel or something, ask me out, anything, so that I don't feel so rejected..'_

"I.. I don't know." She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes as the room got really quiet, praying the tears wouldn't fall.

"I see." She whispered as she looked away. This was obviously a mistake. He didn't want her.. He's just playing with her. Telling her she's gorgeous, then basically taking it back. That's harsh.

The room was silent, only Gaara's shifting on the bed made any noise, as he shuffeled a bit closer to her. He tried to touch her arm, but she shook him off. He tried to say something but she cut him off.

"You should go" She mumbled. She saw him out of her perifial vision, just looking at her.

"What?" He asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"I think you should go." This time she said it a bit more forcefully, hoping he wouldn't make her repeat it. It hurt enough to say it to him twice, she didn't want to start yelling at him to leave. Naruto came to a conclusion on how to get some time alone. She stood up without looking at him and went and opened the bedroom door, and then proceeded down the hall. She paused outside Kyuubi's door, glancing back and seeing he wasn't following her. '_All the more reason to make him leave.'_ She softly stepped into the room, closing the door and locked the knob. She then leaned against the door and slipped down to sit on the floor. She heard him finally come out of the room, and stop on the other side of the door. She silently started crying. '_Just go.. Please just go.'_ She could hear him on the other side, pausing before he tried the knob.

He sighed softly. "Naruto?" He called through to her. She didn't bother answering him. He knocked and called her name again. Soon she heard Kyuubi's voice.

"What's going on?" She heard her sister call from down the hall.

"Naruto locked herself in your room..." She then came down the hall, stopping outside the door. She tried the knob.

"Yeah, definatly locked." There was a pause.

"We were talking and she got upset, and told me to leave." Gaara attempted to explain, apparently. It was quiet, and then there was another knock.

"You okay in there kiddo?" Now Kyuubi was trying to get her out.. Why can't they just go away? She just rubbed the tears out of her eyes and sniffed quetly, moving to press against the door harder. Kyuubi had a key to the room. She might let him in.

"Go away." Naruto whispered, her voice cracking, betraying the calm persona she'd hoped she'd been giving off through the door. Then she heard Kyuubi talking to Gaara.

"Calm down there buddy. That ain't gonna get you anywhere closer to her. Come on." There was a pause. What was Gaara trying to do? "I'll be right back Naruto." She heard Kyuubi mutter to her. Soon one set of footsteps left the hall, and she waited quietly. The second set soon followed. She leaned against the door, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation. She heard a faint bit of the conversation, Kyuubi was telling him to go home, saying she'd 'get her to call him later' She scoffed haughtily. _'Like that's gonna happen..'_ Soon she heard the front door close, and the house was silent. Kyuubi then came walking down the hall and paused outside the door. "Open up kitten. I think we need to have a talk."

**Author's Note; Okay, so that last part was basically just to clear up Naruto's freak-out. Give a little depth to the situation, so that she doesn't look like a hormonal teenager girl having a crappy day.. Oh no wait, that's exactly what she is..**

**XD Anyways. So, This is probably a bit bigger then the last chapter I believe. Mostly just as a make-up for taking so long. I was gonna do the whole Naruto perspective in the next chapter, but this is fine too I guess. The next one might be a bit shorter though. We'll see.**

**On another note! Thanks you guys for reading, reviewing, all that lovely stuff. I really appreciate it.**

**And if you guys are wondering, no it's not gonna be just Naru/Gaara's perspectives. Other characters are on their way. This is just nessasary right now. XD Give some background to the drama.**

**And before I get complaints, I know Naruto seems COMPLETELY out of character, but thats just kinda how it ended up.. :/**

**So, I guess.. Sorry?**

**DONT FORGET! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepless Nights and Bets

**Authors Note ! Just quickly want to say I'm sorry for the super long delay. But apologies will be formally made at the end if you wish to hear them. But I won't keep you any longer from this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

_._

Last Time:

_Soon she heard the front door close, and the house was silent. Kyuubi then came walking down the hall and paused outside the door. _

"_Open up kitten. I think we need to have a talk." _

.

.

Chapter 5 ; Sleepless Nights, Bets, and Interesting Conversations.

.

.

Kyuubi waited outside for an answer. After a moment she heard Naruto sigh. "Alright, hold on a sec." She smiled and waited as she heard Naruto moving in the room, presumably getting up to open the door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a less then happy looking Naruto. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her clothes were crumpled, her makeup was running, and she looked miserable. Kyuubi dropped the smile quickly, moving forward to hug Naruto. Naruto wrapped her arms around her sister, squeezing. Kyuubi pulled back a bit to look down at the blonde.

"Jesus kitten, you look like hell. What the hell happened with you guys?" She asked, concern lacing her tone. Naruto just shook her head.

"I don't know.." She whimpered, wiping her eyes. Kyuubi hushed her, pulling her towards Naruto's bedroom, thinking she'd be more comfortable in her own bed. She lead her to the bed and they sat down, Kyuubi with her arms around Naruto. They sat there like that for a while, Kyuubi only making the occasional reassurance and muttering that it's going to be okay. Eventually Naruto calmed down enough that she could speak more freely. Kyuubi stroked her hair.

"Okay, now, start from the begining. What happened today?" Naruto sighed.

"Well. There was this new student that came into the class today. He was really good looking, but he kinda came off as an ass. And I could tell right away that Gaara didnt like him.." At this Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. Naruto ignored it and kept going. "Anyways.. After class, he stopped me while I was walking out with Gaara and Hinata, and they were walking ahead of me, so they couldn't stop him.." Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly did he do?" Naruto flushed and looked down.

"He kissed me, but it didn't mean anything! And I pushed him off a second later!" She blurted out. "But.." Kyuubi waited.

"Buut?"

"But not before Gaara saw!" Naruto wailed. Kyuubi's eyes got really wide, and her mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Oh kitten, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Naruto sniffled.

"Yeah.." Kyuubi paused for a second.

"Do you want to keep talking? You don't have to.." She trailed off because Naruto was already nodding.

"It's okay.. So, I ended up running away after Gaara and Hinata walked in on it. Apparently they split up 'cause they couldn't find me, and Hinata eventually found me in the stairwell I was hiding in." She sighed. "She was so nice, and she kept telling me that it wasn't my fault and that Gaara wasn't mad at me, and that he cared about me, but she didn't see the way he was looking at us! I seriously thought he was going to kill Sasuke!" She exclaimed. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke..?" She inturrupted, curious. Naruto bit her lip.

"Uh, yeah. The new guy." Kyuubi frowned, but nodded for her to go on. _'They're already on a first name basis with each other..?"_ She thought to herself.

Naruto continued, oblivious to her sisters thoughts. "So yeah, Hinata and I were talking, and she had me pretty convinced that Gaara wasn't mad at me, so I walked her to her class and went looking for Gaara, because I really needed to know for sure if he was mad or not. So, I went up to the roof, because that's where Hinata said to check, and he wasn't up there. So I walked to the railing and I was just staring out into the schoolyard, you know, just taking a minute to calm down and everything.. And when I checked my makeup I saw Gaara in the mirror, so I turned to talk to him, but he just stood there and stared at me, no expresssion or anything.. I had no idea if he was mad or anything, so I tried to just run past him and get out of there, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me."

Naruto paused, calming herself and trying to catch her breath because she realized she was rushing through the story now. "So he grabbed me, and tried to turn me so he could talk to me or something I guess, but I was scared and kinda worried he'd hate me, after what I did. So I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his face and he just.. hugged me." She trailed off and looked at Kyuubi. She was frowning.

"Uhm. What's wrong Kyuu?"

"Why wouldn't he like you? You keep saying that.. but it was that kid's fault, not yours, right? Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Naruto flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not getting worked up! You just don't understand what it's like to have someone mess with you like that! He keeps acting weird and saying strange things..He's been acting weird for monthes now, and it just keeps getting worse lately.." Kyuubi held up a hand to stop her.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Naruto looked at her blankly.

"Huh? Gaara of course. Sasuke's an ass, but I barely know him. He hasn't had a chance... Why are you giving me that look again?"

"Well, what do you Gaara's 'messing with you'?" Naruto was quiet for a moment, and blushed a bit.

"Well, it's nothing really. He's just been acting strange, giving me weird looks sometimes, and not giving me any straight answers when I ask him things.." Kyuubi nodded in understanding.

"I see." She just looked at the opposite wall for a moment, and it was silent. When she spoke, it was the last thing Naruto was expecting to hear.

"Do you have feelings for Gaara?" Naruto flushed a dark red, and stammered. "What? No! Why would you even bring that up? There's nothing going on between us!" She laughed loudly, looking awkward. Kyuubi just stared at her. Naruto avoided her gaze and cleared her throat.

"Well. Maybe, just a little something.." She paused and sighed. "I don't even know.." She mumbled. Kyuubi patted her back sympathetically.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes guys can be really confusing.." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi.

"What do you think about all this? With Gaara I mean."

"Oh no kit, that's not for me to make any assumptions about. If you're having problems with Gaara, you should go work it out with him." Naruto frowned at this, but nodded. Kyuubi inwardly sighed. _'Not to mention this is something you need to figure out for yourself..'_ Kyuubi gave her shoulder a squeeze and grabbed the dirty bowl off the table and headed out of the room. "Do you want anything else to eat?" Naruto shook her head.

"I'm just gonna start on my homework.. Thanks Kyuubi." Kyuubi just smiled and walked out of the room.

"That's what I'm here for."

.

.

Her hand twitched. '_It's been two and a half hours.. I still can't concentrate..' _

Naruto dropped her head down onto the desk, facing the homework that has plagued her all evening. She'd only done a few questions, and it wasn't even that big of an assignment, but she'd missed a few classes today and she needed to make sure she didn't fall behind. She had a reputation of being in league with one of the most genius kids in the school that she had to keep. Her precious redhead, whose name she refused to think about. The same red head who's been fucking sneak-attacking her thoughts like a ninja all evening. Just when she distracted herself in work, he pops back up.

She sat up and closed the book. "I give up. This isn't going anywhere." She tossed the textbook and notebooks in her bag, and left it on the desk. She then went into the hall and grabbed a towel out of the hall closet, and headed to the bathroom. When she got in she locked the door, turned on the water for a shower, and stripped down quickly. As she stepped in, she hissed, realizing it was way too hot, and cranked the cold water tap up a bit. As she grabbed the shampoo and started on her hair she kept thinking about how Gaara was acting.

It wasn't like he's been avoiding her. He wasn't exactly being distant or anything, and he still waited around at school for her all the time, they still hung out, and he even walked home with her today, with an intention to stay.

_'He had wanted to stay right? Before Kyuubi came in he mentioned leaving.. Why did he say that?'_

She frowned, and started rinsing her hair. '_I wish I knew what the heck was going on here. Maybe.. maybe we just need some time apart. He seemed kinda confused.'_ She thought back to his expressions throughout the day, especially this evening. She sighed, rinsing off all the soap and getting out and wrapping herself in a towel. '_Forget him, I'm confused!'_ She stood in front of the mirror and concentrated on brushing the knots out of her hair, then blow dried it. When she finished, she walked back to her room. Before she closed the door she called out a goodnight to Kyuubi.

She pulled off the towel and after drying off and she draped it over the back of her desk chair, and headed to the dresser. She pulled out an oversized t shirt and underwear and slipped into the clothes before getting into bed. She lay there staring up at the ceiling just thinking about how crappy the day ended up. '_I really don't want to be away from Gaara or anything.. maybe all we need to do is talk about it like Kyuu said..'_ She rolled over and sighed. She heard a pattering against the window, and stood to go check.

It was pouring outside, and just as she was dropping the curtain into place, lightning flashed and thunder sounded, scaring the crap out of her, making her stumble backwards over some clothes on the floor. She landed hard on her back, gritting her teeth after her head bounced on the floor. "Fuck. Stupid clothes." She lay there on the floor for a moment, rubbing her head. She jumped a bit when there was a knock on her door. Kyuubi opened the door a bit. "You okay Naru?" She looked down at Naruto, who was still laying on the floor. "Uhm, what happened?"

Naruto grinned slightly, "I tripped." Kyuubi shook her head, and motioned to the floor before she closed the door.

"I want this room cleaned by friday." Naruto sighed.

"Good night sis." Naruto stayed on the floor for a moment, before sitting up, groaning as the room spun. She held her head, and stumbled over to the bed, dropping down onto the covers. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Her little accident had only wasted about 5 minutes. She growled, getting under the covers and pulling them over her head.

This is gonna be a long night..

**.**

.

.

Gaara woke up the next morning in a daze. He felt as though something was off but didn't really pay any mind to it. He went through his usual routine to get ready, pulling out his usual attire. He pulled on some dark wash jeans that fell a little low on his hips and a zipper hoodie over a band tee, so soft and faded even he didn't know what band it was from anymore. He grabbed a pair of black and red skate shoes and shoved his wallet in his pocket. When he was just about ready to leave, he poured himself a cup of coffee before going to fetch his phone from his room. It wasn't until he was checking for any missed calls that he realized what had happened yesterday. He almost spat out the mouthful he just sipped._ 'Oh jesus.. how the hell could I forget that?' _

He frowned and quickly sent a message to Naruto asking if she was feeling better, and that he was coming to pick her up for school. He slipped the phone into his pocket, then finished his coffee and placed the cup by the sink and grabbed his bag to head out. As he stepped out and was about to lock the door, his phone buzzed once, signaling a text, so he ignored it for the moment and locked the door before shoving the keys in his pocket. He pulled out the phone as he walked down the front side walk, and almost walked into the gate when he read what Naruto had sent back to him. He stared down at the phone in shock. Naruto was so complicated sometimes.

_Don't bother, I'm not at home._

_Left early, walked, but don't worry about me. Just didn't want to talk about yesterday so early in the morning. _

_It's still early, so I'll be waiting in the classroom if you want to talk. _

_- Naru _

He just stood there, phone clutched in his hand, mind blank.

She better be damn serious. He needed to clear the situation up. He frowned, and shook his head. He slipped the phone into his pocket, and stared at the ground. His eyes stung, thinking about what it'd be like without her as his best friend, but he tried to get it out of his head. He grumbled to himself, a little ticked for being so weak, and made his way to school.

There's only one way to find out what was up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto stomped over to her locker and flicked the combo in quickly and swung open the door. She paused, catching sight of herself in the mirror hanging in the back of her locker. She looked like crap. She got almost no sleep, and when she did fall asleep was plagued with nothing but nightmares. When she woke up, she stumbled around only grabbing the essentials, barely making it through her shower and throwing on the first clothes she found, which was a dark gray pullover hoodie and some faded black jeans. She frowned at herself. _I could have tried a little harder today.. But then again, what's the use?' _Naruto dropped her unneeded books in the bottom of her locker. She stood there, staring into her locker for a few moments, then slammed the locker door and walked off towards her classroom dragging her bag along behind her.

There wasn't anyone around, including Gaara, so she just dropped into her desk and put her head down so she could rest for now.. She pulled out her phone and checked it, and groaned into the desk. She'd been hoping Gaara would text her back telling her if he'd show or not, but it had been 15 minutes already and nothing. Her thoughts were inturrupted though when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and fell out of her chair, looking up to meet Gaara's shocked face, his hand still outstretched to where he tapped her. Before she could form a coherent thought, he was already crouched down beside her asking if she was okay, and trying to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up, his arm gripping her about the waist to keep her steady for a second. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." He said, dropping his hands, and looking down. She reached out and gripped his wrist.

"I know Gaara, it's okay." He frowned and glared down at her.

"No, don't start Naruto. I upset you and I'm really sorry. I made you cry, and I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

She glared back at him, gritting her teeth. "I said it was okay."

"And I said it wasn't."

"Well I'm telling you I'm perfectly fine with it!"

"You're miserable! Look at you!"

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE."

He paused, and looked at her for a second. She was panting slightly, glaring at him. He snickered.

"You don't sound fine" She stopped for a second, and laughed along with him after a moment.

"I am though.. I'm glad you're not upset about how I acted yesterday." He scoffed.

"Of course I'm upset. I have no clue what the heck I said that upset you so bad. We were talking and then you went all blank on me and stormed off to Kyuubi's room! I had no clue what was going on!" He sighed. "Now I know what you mean about the blank expression I always have. It's not pleasant to look at, and even more so when it's directed at you.." He shuddered.

She sighed, and looked to the side, catching sight of the clock.

"Okay look. I know I was being all weird yesterday, but class is gonna start soon, and I don't wanna get into this right now. We can talk after school, right?" He grumbled.

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want, then it's fine. Just no more being weird today, alright? And no blank looks." She smiled at him, and held out a hand.

"Deal."

He grabbed her hand, shook it once, and then pulled her into a hug. She let out a small 'oof' when she hit his chest, and giggled a bit. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, and then he muttered.

"I really am sorry." She gripped his sweater and murmured in his ear.

"I know Gaara.. I know." He shivered slightly, and pulled back to rest his forhead on hers.

"You know you're my best friend right?" She grinned.

"Of course. Who else would put up with all your shit?" He chuckled, and pulled out of the hug to mess her hair. Then the door opened and kids started to pile in. She pouted, and he walked around her to his desk.

"You and Hinata, that's about it." She sighed, and plopped down in her desk, running her fingers through her hair to fix it. "So, why don't you wanna go out with her?" He frowned. _'I really thought she was getting it.'_

"She's just not my type, no offence Hinata" Naruto raised an eyebrow, and noticed he was looking past her. She turned and saw Hinata standing beside her desk.

"No problem Gaara kun." She smiled, and then shot a look at Naruto. "You didn't call." Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah.. about that.." Gaara just shook his head, and Hinata was grinning.

"You never called me, and you didn't call her." Gaara looked at naruto. "What the hell were you doing last night?" She frowned at him.

"For your information, I was doing my homework." Naruto looked a little guilty, and Hinata and Gaara exchanged a look. Gaara started laughing.

"You're kidding right? What'd you really do?" Naruto frowned.

"You guys are so mean! I did do my homework, well, some of it.." Gaara was laughing hard now, and Hinata joined in. Naruto huffed in anger. "Sometimes I don't know _why_ I hang out with you guys." She growled to herself.

"That 'No one else will put up with your shit' thing works both ways blondie." Gaara choked out. She glared at him and turned around opening her bag, choosing to ignore them for now. Gaara grinned at Hinata and she smiled teantively, before mumbling something about checking over her homework before class started. She went back to her desk and Gaara pulled out a notebook and pencil and started sketching. After about ten minutes, and after the bell had rung, Naruto finally turned to him again.

"Twenty minutes." Gaara glanced up at her.

"Until Kakashi arrives?" She grinned and nodded. He frowned.

"From now, or when the bell rang?" She thought for a moment, tapping her chin.

"The bell I suppose."

"Closest guess wins?"

"Mhmm." He paused.

"How much do you got?" She held up a five dollar bill. He scoffed. "That's it?" She shrugged.

"What's your guess?" He checked the time. It was already six minutes into class, but he remembered seeing Kakashi's car pulling up when he got to school, so the teacher was already here somwhere.

"Thirteen, and with no excuse." Naruto grinned, and tipped an imaginary hat.

"And your bet, my good sir?" He smiled at her antics.

"You have to do something random I ask for." She grinned.

"Ohh, interesting. What do you want?" He shook his head.

"I choose when and what it is"

"Interesting _and _mysterious, I like it." She laughed, and he grinned evilly. She looked thoughtful for a moment before eyeing him.

"Wait, I don't have to like, run through the school naked right?" He faked a hurt look, holding his chest.

"You wound me Naruto. You always think the worst of me." She playfully smacked his arm.

"Well I have no idea what to expect!" He smiled, dropping the act and winking at her.

"I promise it won't be embarrassing or revealing." She grinned. The chatter in the room died down then, and they glanced over to see Kakashi walking in, briefcase in one hand, book in the other. Gaara remembered his prank idea, and made a mental note to ask Naruto about it when Kakashi was out of hearing range. Kakashi dropped his breifcase on the desk, and wrote an assignment on the board, and turned and addressed the class.

"Okay class, good to see most of you made it today, open your books to page 250, and start these review questions. There's a test on friday, and I want you all to spend the next few days brushing up on your history so you don't fail and make me look bad. I suggest study groups, because I know how well most of you guys study on your own." He scolded. He then walked around the side of his desk and sat back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk and opening his book.

Gaara glanced at the clock, and noticed it was a quarter past 9. He grinned and whispered to Naruto. "I win Naru, don't forget your half of the bet." She made a face and passed him the five.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't spring it on me out of the blue." Gaara laughed.

"But that's the best part." Naruto frowned and turned to start her work. Gaara smiled inwardly, and opened his textbook, flipping the pages. He found the page, and then turned to a new page in his note book, writting down the page number. He had started on the assignment, and was distracted by Kakashi's voice. A late arrival he assumed. When the chair beside him became occupied by someone, he glanced up, ready to tell them to fuck off, and was met with a surprise of sorts.

Shikamaru Nara was sitting next to him, facing him, with a notebook lying untouched and closed on the desk, spinning a pencil between his fingers. He was wearing straight legged jeans and a simple sweater, and his hair was still up in that damn ponytail.

Gaara raised an eyebrow when he didn't start talking. Shikamaru's lip turned up a bit in the corner, and glanced to make sure they weren't being watched, then pushed the notebook onto Gaara's desk. Gaara was confused, and shot Shikamaru a look before opening the book. In elegant writing was the following:

_I saw what went down with Uzamaki and Uchiha yesterday, and I gotta say, you've gained some respect from me. _

_I also know you've got a thing for her. _

_I'm on your side though, and I want you to know I've got her back for whenever you're not around to save her._

Gaara looked up at Shikamaru in slight awe, but was still confused as all hell. He looked down at the writing again and pondered the situation for a moment.

'_Why would he want to help? He probably dislikes Uchiha too, seeing as he claimed he knew that I like her, and said he'd protect her when I'm not able to..'_

Gaara quickly jotted a note down and gave it to Shikamaru. He read it over, flushing a little bit, and looked around. He then turned to him and nodded, holding out a hand. Gaara gave a slight grin, and shook it. Shikamaru gave a lazy grin back.

"Deal."

.

**Authors Note! **

Okay, so. That took a long time to get up. Honestly, it was pretty much done save for a few scenes I was having trouble with for like, two monthes. But then my teachers started cracking out the whips and making us buckle down, and then with the exams.. Jeez.

On a side note, just this morning was my graduation ceremony! I'm finally done high school! I was so nervous..

Anyways! In celebration, I was like, I'll go upload that chapter! And here we are. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you wish, even if it's only to tell me I suck for making you wait so long. I'd perfer feedback though. :D

Xx Aneiko.


	6. Chapter 6: Deals, Spandex, and an Outing

Last time:

Gaara quickly jotted a note down and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru read it over, and flushed.

_I'll take your word for it for now, but while I'm gone for whatever reason he better not touch a hair on her head. In return, I'll get you a date with Hinata. And don't be surprised. I've seen the way you watch her.  
I'll admit I'm somewhat anti-social, but I'm not stupid._

_Deal?_

Shikamaru looked around, trying to look nonchalant, but was worried someone had seen it. He then turned to Gaara and nodded, holding out a hand. Gaara gave a slight grin, and shook it. Shikamaru gave a lazy grin back.

"Deal."

.

.

Chapter 6; Deals, spandex, and a little outing after school.

.

.

By the end of class, Naruto was annoyed. She did not understand half the crap they were supposed to be going over today, and Gaara was too busy talking to Shikamaru to pay attention to her and help her! The little murmurs that were going on behind her were also distracting her from completing the parts of the assignment she did understand. By the end of class she was seething on the inside, but with all that was going on lately between them, she didn't want to lash out at Gaara and start anything else. As the bell rang, Naruto got up from her seat, and looked expectantly at Gaara. He was quietly talking to Shikamaru, but glanced to the side and stopped talking when they noticed Naruto just standing there looking pointedly at them.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Gaara shook his head.

"I'll catch up with you later." Naruto huffed, and shook a finger at him.

"You shouldn't skip class, you know." She scolded. Gaara just rolled his eyes, and made a shooing motion.

"I'll see you at lunch Naru. Now go to class." Gaara sighed as Naruto glared at him and stomped off, grabbing Hinata as she went, probably bruising the poor girl's arm by the looks of it. He'd make sure to make it up to Hinata later..

"She's quite troublesome." Gaara looked over at Shikamaru who was hesitating by his desk, obviously waiting for Gaara. Gaara's lip quirked, and he stood as he gazed at the door where they disappeared.

"You don't know the half of it." Shikamaru gave him a questioning look, but Gaara just shook his head. "Not here." He muttered, motioning to the students piling into the classroom. Shikamaru nodded, and with that they walked out of the classroom. Gaara motioned to the east hall when he saw Shikamaru walking off, catching his attention.

"A sit on the rooftop sounds good right now, wouldn't you think?" Shikamaru scrunched up his face, and looked at his watch.

"Alright, but only till 10:30, otherwise the heat of the sun will give me a terrible stoke, and I'll die a painful and horrific death because of it, and I'll have to come back and haunt you.." He grinned and wiggled his fingers at Gaara.

"You wish." Gaara snorted, and walked off. Shikamaru sighed. He didn't usually skip class, but it's not like his parents minded much. The teachers barely said anything either. Just one of the perks of being smartest in school. He slowly made his way after Gaara, wondering if he was serious about hooking him up with a date with Hinata. His face flushed, and he ran a hand over it. He'd spoken to her quite a few times, but they were barely friends, and often her timid demeanor distracted her from any advances he'd tried to make in the past. He picked up his pace, and walked on with thoughts of Hinata front and foremost in his mind, a slight smile on his face.

.

.

.

When they finally reached the roof, Shikamaru sighed and flopped gracefully against the building and closed his eyes. Gaara followed suit, and they sat in a simple silence for a few minutes before Shikamaru spoke up. He looked over at Gaara with one eye open.

"So, do you feel like explaining the Naruto problem?" Gaara grimaced, and thunked his head against the wall, exhaling loudly.

"I was hoping you'd forget." He paused, and Shikamaru waited in silence. Gaara sighed. "We had a fight yesterday. I can't remember exactly what we said, but she was acting kind of stupid, and asked me if I thought she was pretty or something, and I complimented her.." He paused, "Then I was worried she'd take it in a bad way or something, because I didn't want to confess straight off, and I'm not sure if she even likes me, you know? So I tried to take it back, and she got all quiet and just sorta shut up and wouldn't look at me. Then she started acting all weird and took off out of the room and hid in her sister's bedroom." He frowned. "I felt pretty bad about that. I hate making her cry." Shikamaru made a 'hm' noise, and Gaara continue. "Well.. when her sister made me leave she was still in there crying, and she wouldn't come out." Shikamaru scrunched up his face in thought. Gaara noticed he did that quite often, but chose not to comment.

"I think you _may_ have hurt her more then you may realize." Shikamaru sat up more, gazing at the sky. "How do you know she's not feeling the same things you are? How do you know if she likes you or not?" Gaara chuckled without humor, and Shikamaru looked at him oddly.

"That's the problem with me and her. I have no idea. Well, I have an assumption, seeing as she hasn't made any sort of romantic feelings known to me, or even shown any interest when I try anything." Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Try anything?" Gaara flushed, and looked away.

"Well, you know. When I flirt with her, she just takes it was a joke, or that I'm just being nice to her." Shikamaru nodded.

"I see." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Have you ever thought maybe she has this same predicament with you? Isn't there a possibility she's flirting, and you just think she's joking, and she's the one hurting after wards?" Gaara's eyes widened, and he just shook his head.

"No way. I would have realized something by now." Shikamaru was quiet for a moment.

"Not unless she only just started seeing you.. in that way." Gaara's eyes widened a bit. He shook his head in denial.

"Not possible." Shikamaru snorted.

"Look Gaara, I get that you're kinda intimidating and have the whole tough guy rep, but really, have more confidence in the possibility that a chick likes you." Gaara made a face at him and shoved him over.

"Shut up prick. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean like.. wouldn't I have noticed?" Shikamaru grimaced, pulling himself up against the wall again.

"I dunno man. I'm kinda afraid to make any more suggestions now if you're gonna be a jerk about all this." Gaara stuck out his tongue.

"Suck it up, Princess." He lost himself in thought again, and a companionable silence fell over them for a few minutes. Then Gaara sighed.

"I'm worried about what's gonna happen when Uchiha shows his face around here again. I don't want to get suspended or anything, but if that bastard touches her again I'm gonna make sure I leave a mark of that pretty-boy face of his. I have enough shit going on right now with her, and with how she was acting early this morning, I think I may be able to actually get somewhere if I can manage to explain why I said what I did yesterday without giving a confession."

"Did you guys make up this morning?" Shika asked, obviously a little confused, with the conversation being pulled off track like that.

"Yeah, we talked a bit this morning, and she wants to have a 'talk'" He paused here to make the quotation gesture, "later after school 'cause we got interrupted, but we've pretty much made up, I think." He frowned, "At least, for now." Shikamaru nodded in understanding. He punched Gaara's shoulder and gave him a lazy-looking grin.

"You guys will be fine. Don't worry so much." Gaara smiled back, a little wary. He turned his face to the sky, and they resumed there silence. Gaara started into the clouds like all his answers were placed there among the little white fluffs, and sighed softly to himself.

"We'll see."

.

.

.

When Naruto left her second class and headed for the lunchroom, she wandered down the hall, paying no mind to her surroundings. So when Shikamaru suddenly fell into step beside her, it spooked her a bit. She gasped, grabbed at her chest, and shot him a look.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me Shikamaru san." She calmed down a touch and they slowly made their way to the lunchroom. He cleared his throat softly.

"Shika." She glanced at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Just call me Shika." He smiled at her. Naruto nodded, looking thoughtful. Slowly a smile formed on her face.

"Alright." As they walked towards the back of the lunch room, she hummed to herself, and flopped down onto the bench without grace. She waited until Shikamaru was sitting before talking.

"So.. What were you and Gaara talking about this morning?" She grinned at him expectantly. Shika shook his head and pulled a sandwich out of a pocket on his dark cargo pants and bit into it. She raised an eyebrow and he just looked pointedly at her bag as if telling her to just shut up and eat. She laughed, and pulled out her lunch.

"Really Shika, I'm just curious. You guys haven't always been the closest of friends, in fact, you guys don't even hang out at all. Now suddenly you guys are talking? It's just not something that happens everyday." He shrugged.

"I don't know. He seems like an okay guy, and I wanted to talk to him about something. We found out we have some common interests, so to speak." She frowned.

"So.. is it a genius thing?" Shika gave her an incredulous look, and burst out laughing. Naruto bit her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing too. His laugh was very contagious. Soon enough she was laughing along with him. He finally stopped enough to talk, but kept grinning as he did so.

"No, it's not a genius thing. We've come to a mutual understanding on a situation, and decided our friendship was in everyone's best interest." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Right.." Shikamaru just grinned and continued eating. He had told the truth. He just tiptoed around all the details. No need to bring up unnecessary topics. Naruto didn't think that was the whole story, but she let it drop for now.

.

.

Gaara was dismissed from his gym class, which was right before lunch. He was anxious to see Naruto again, to make sure she was alright. As he was slipping between the students trying to get to the lunchroom quickly, someone bumped into him, and he glared their way, making the student to jump back. As the shock wore off, no remarks could be made, seeing as he was already gone. His eyes scanned the crowd, narrowing every time he saw a flash of dark hair, and relaxing again when he realized it wasn't Uchiha.

Finally, he rounded the last corner and slipped through a crowd and into the lunchroom, quickly scanning heads to find Naruto. He saw her in the back of the lunch room, sitting with Shikamaru. He sighed inwardly in relief, and calmly made his way over to their table. Naruto looked up as he approached, and grinned at him.

"Hey Gaara, how was gym with Gai?" Gaara just shook his head in disgust and sat down, dropping his bag on the table.

"I don't wanna go back. Ever." She grimaced sympathetically.

"That bad?" He just nodded and pulled out his lunch.

"You guys are so lucky to have had Asuma. I'd kill to get into that guy's class." Shikamaru just sighed.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. It's not like he's that.. bad.." He trailed off, seeing as Gaara was blatantly staring at him now. He stuttered, trying to find the right words, and exploded at Shikamaru.

"NOT THAT BAD? Are you deranged? He's a freaking weirdo!" He yelled, waving his hands around, only succeeding in making himself look foolish. Naruto laughed, and Shikamaru shook his head.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I know he has some odd teaching methods, but sometimes that's an attribute of a good teacher." Gaara was just sitting there, his mouth slightly ajar. Shikamaru sighed, and Naruto was laughing uncontrollably. Gaara suddenly got really serious, poking the table in an authoritative manner.

"Okay then. Listen to this. Today, he made us run 100 laps in class. Those who couldn't complete it, have to stay after school and show their 'Flaming passion of youth'-" He paused as that made Naruto laugh harder. "-by staying after school and doing 200 more." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Okay, so maybe he's a little more.. focused then other teachers. But that doesn't make him a "weirdo" Gaara." They both looked over at Naruto because she slapped a hand over her mouth to try and stop the laughter. They both just stopped and stared at her for a moment. She calmed down a bit then, as the glaring was starting to get to her. She was still grinning widely when she spoke though.

"So Gaara, did you finish all your laps today?" He snorted.

"Hell yeah I did, I get enough of the spandex clad wonder in class. I don't need it after school too." Gaara shook his head, looking utterly miserable. Naruto's lip was twitching, but she knew he was being serious so she didn't want to offend him. She patted his head.

"Poor Gaara. You'll be alright. Only a few more months of him, and you'll be done." He glared at her.

"Stop it. I'm not a puppy. I refuse to be 'petted'. Keep it up and I won't help you in class anymore." She glared back at him.

"Oh, you mean like today? 'Cause you did such a wonderful job this morning!" Shikamaru sighed and tuned them out as the fight went on. Hopefully they would stop soon. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with such energetic people. _'I guess I shouldn't have made friends with Naruto if I didn't want to be around energetic people. Not a smart move Shikamaru..'_

_._

_._

.

After school, Gaara and Shikamaru were waiting outside the school for Naruto, who had run back inside to grab something she forgot. Shikamaru was just leaning on the wall of the school by the door, looking at the clouds passing overhead. Gaara was watching the crowds of people, still persisting in his search of Sasuke.

"You know, he's not here today." Gaara flinched and looked over at Shikamaru. He was staring at Gaara with a smirk on his face. Gaara scowled.

"I know that. I wasn't looking for him." He huffed and crossed his arms. Shikamaru snorted, but let it drop. Right then Naruto burst out the doors, and flung herself on Gaara.

"Hooray! Another day done!" She grinned cheekily at Shikamaru, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Does Shika want a hug too?" He smiled warily.

"No, I'm okay. Maybe another day. Thanks for the offer though." She winked at him.

"I'll hold you to it!" She turned to Gaara, and clasped her hands with a pleading face. "It's Thursday!Can I invite him?" She made the puppy dog eyes, and Gaara sighed.

"You might as well ask him, it's not up to me." She grinned, and turned to Shikamaru. "What're you doing after school today?" He frowned, and thought for a second. He shrugged.

"Nothing really, why?" She grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gates.

"Because I'm hungry! Let's go!" He shot a look at Gaara who shrugged and followed along. After about five minutes of being tugged along, they stopped in front of Naruto's favorite restaurant. She breathed in the smell of food, and grinned as she pulled a reluctant Shikamaru -who she hadn't let go of yet- and a placated Gaara inside. Shikamaru looked at Gaara briefly and made a face that clearly said this was not his idea of getting something to eat. Gaara shrugged, and followed them to Naruto's favorite booth.

Naruto didn't bother looking at the menu, and Gaara seemed to only be looking at his for something to do. This was obviously something they did often. He was a little flattered that they invited him along. Obviously these two took making new friends to a whole new level, considering he'd only really hung out with Gaara today, and only saw Naruto at lunch.. and they were inviting him out for dinner? He broke from his thoughts as Naruto smiled and pushed one of the menu's towards Shikamaru.

"Choose something! It's on me this time!" She grinned at him excitedly. He stared down at the menu, trying to find something that seemed appealing. Ramen-based shops were something he steered clear of. He'd much rather go on Chouji's monthly buffet run then eat in such a place. He sighed and pointed out something to Naruto.

"This looks fine." She turned to Gaara.

"The usual?" He just smiled at her and nodded. She then turned and tried to get the attention of a waitress. Shikamaru sighed and Gaara gave him a sympathetic look.

"The food here is actually pretty good Shikamaru. Give it a chance." He let out a breath and nodded.

"I guess it won't kill me to try something new for once." Gaara smiled, and glanced to make sure Naruto wasn't paying attention, and whispered to Shikamaru.

"At times like this, just go along with what she does. Fighting will get you no where." Shikamaru sighed heavily. He glanced up at Gaara.

"So the food is good at least?" Gaara grinned at him, leaning his chin on his hand, as Naruto whipped her head around and smiled at him, as a waitress made her way over to take their order.

"Best ramen you'll ever eat!"

.

.

.

After they paid and left, Shikamaru and them went separate ways, Shikamaru stating something about hanging out with his dad. He thanked them both before he took off though, to Naruto's delight. As Gaara and Naruto walked down the street to his house, she grinned at him.

"I like him. He's fun. Can I invite him out with us more often?" Gaara winced inwardly at the 'I like him' part, but nodded. He then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to ask my permission, you know." She sort of frowned and looked down, and was quiet for a moment, then stopped walking. Gaara took a few hesitant steps before stopping as well. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and he started to worry. "Naru?" She wrung nervously and adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder.

"Well, you know.. After what happened with Sas.. Uchiha.." She figeted some more. "I didn't want to make you mad again." Gaara sighed, and walked over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his sweater. "You don't have to worry about that. You didn't make me mad, Uchiha did. I was mostly angry because from where I was standing he pushed himself on you.." He trailed off. She never did tell him if she had been okay with it, or if Uchiha had forced her. She mumbled something, and he asked her to speak up.

"I'm sorry." Gaara's heart broke a little. Had she asked him to do it? He was starting to feel a bit defeated, and then she spoke again, and he was shocked. "I didn't think quick enough to push him away.." He hugged her tighter.

"If I have my way you won't have to make that decision." He muttered quietly to himself. He then pulled away from her. "Don't worry about it Naruto. And don't worry about inviting Shikamaru anywhere, it's cool. He's a nice guy. Even if I'm not around he'll take good care of you." He grinned down at her. She frowned.

"You always act like I'm some precious little collectible." She huffed and walked away. "Hurry up. It'll get dark soon." He followed her contently. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about her now. She'd taken a liking to Shikamaru, and that just made one more obstacle in the way of Uchiha getting to her. He hummed to himself, walking a bit quicker to catch up. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he made an apologetic face. Her lip twitched, and she moved a little closer to him and caught his hand and gave it a squeeze, then proceeded to look the other way as if he wasn't there. He smiled.

Yeah, things were going to be okay.

.

.

.

.

.

Authors note: Sorry! Ah, right.. okay. *sighs* I don't know how else to apologize, except with this lovely chapter? Yeah, I know this update is ridiculously overdue, and no excuses will cover it, but I really do have some.

I've been working a lot, and my mom has been really sick. Not to mention last week my best friend's mother died, so it delayed my posting date a little more. With the whole grieving friend and funeral arrangements, I hope you can forgive me if the next one takes a while to get up too.

So.. I will try to update, say, within the next month? Because I know those who have followed this from the beginning may rejoice at the prospect at such a 'quick update', considering how often I actually do it.. I hope to at least get out a couple chapters before christmas. Anyways, enough stalling. Get out of here you guys, and go and enjoy the life you have! Hope you have a good halloween! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Friends, foes and plans

Last time :

_He knew he wouldn't have to worry about her now. She'd taken a liking to Shikamaru, and that just made one more obstacle in the way of Uchiha getting to her. He hummed to himself, walking a bit quicker to catch up. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he made an apologetic face. Her lip twitched, and she moved a little closer to him and caught his hand and gave it a squeeze, then proceeded to look the other way as if he wasn't there. He smiled. _

_Yeah, things were going to be okay._

_._

.

.

Chapter 7; Friends, foes, and carefully laid plans.

.

.

Shikamaru leisurely strolled down the side walk friday morning, sipping at his travel mug of coffee, thinking to himself. He was curious as to whether he had made a good impression the other day, and whether or not he indeed had someone to talk to today apart from his regular friends. He sighed. It was too cold out and way too early to be thinking so deeply. He pulled the scarf tighter around his neck and cursed the weather. He was startled out of his thoughts soon by someone shouting his name. He glanced back to see Naruto and Gaara down the street behind him, and paused for a minute so they could catch up. Obviously his thoughts hadn't been all that positive, but really. Being the smartest kid in school doesn't always give you the best reputation.

He smiled at them as they came closer and waved a bit. They both greeted him warmly, which was nice, though a little surprising from Gaara. He knew firsthand now that Gaara could be quite pleasant; as long as you had nice things to say about his love interest, of course. He inwardly smirked at that thought. Not that Gaara didn't still have an intimidating presence, especially when other people were around and he refrained from showing emotions, which Shikamaru didn't understand at all. Suddenly Shikamaru realized Naruto was talking to him.

".. later today?" Shikamaru made an apologetic face.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I was miles away." She grinned.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out with us again later?" Shikamaru shrugged, and made a vague gesture with his hand.

"As long as I don't have any plans by 3:30, then that sounds fine." He glanced at her warily. "What did you have in mind?" Naruto grinned at him and said in a sing-song voice;

"It's a surprise~!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and shot Gaara a look. He merely smiled and shrugged. He waited until they had gotten farther up the street and Naruto made a quick apology and ran up to meet Hinata, who was walking out of her house about half a block ahead of them. He then turned to Shikamaru.

"I don't know what's going on either. Though knowing Naruto, probably a movie night." He glanced at Shikamaru. "If you don't feel comfortable hanging out at our houses yet it's okay. I'll most likely get her to crack before the end of the day so you'll have some warning if you want to make an excuse." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't really care one way or the other. As long as I'm not imposing I'm fine with whatever she has in mind." Gaara smirked and nodded. They walked in silence for a minute, before Shikamaru's curiosity got to him. "So how are things with you and her?" Gaara gave him a look that said 'not now', seeing as they were drawing close to the girls. Shikamaru nodded and went along with it.

"Come on you guys, hurry up!" Naruto shouted at them, even though they were only a few feet away. Gaara glared at her.

"Oh shut it. You're the one who is always running late." She glared back and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to get there later then Kakashi!" She huffed and walked off, leaving Hinata in the dust. She blushed and looked down when they guys both looked at her.

"Good morning." She mumbled timidly. They both greeted her back, and they continued on their way to school. She was trailing behind them a bit, not wanting to intrude, lest they started talking about something that didn't concern her. Soon enough though Gaara paused until she was walking beside him, then gently hooked his arm through hers and pulled her into stride with them. He smiled down at her.

"No need to be shy Hinata, we're all friends here." Hinata blushed and looked away, accidentally catching Shikamaru's eye. He smiled tentively at her, and she returned it hesitantly. After a minute she realized he was still watching her, so she gave him a questioning look. He grinned.

"You look really nice today Hinata san." She flushed and looked away, before muttering a quiet, but still meaningful 'thank you'. Shikamaru grinned, and tried to remember what else they had told him in the restraunt last night. You see, shortly through their meal, while Naruto had gone to the restroom, Shikamaru and Gaara had started talking about ways to get Hinata to notice him in the first place, because with how timid she was all the time, he wouldn't be able to just walk up to her and ask her out like any other girl. Shikamaru agreed, it made perfect sense. He knew Gaara was only being realistic, but was still a little miffed at not getting a date straight away. But if it was for Hinata, he'd wait.

Unfortunately, Naruto came back to the table without their notice, until of course, she asked loud enough for people three tables over to hear. "YOU LIKE HINATA?" Shikamaru, was of course, pretty embarrassed, but he let it slide, seeing as after Gaara tugged her down into the booth and hurriedly explained the situation, she jumped in with a few ideas of her own.

.

.

_She gave him a serious look from across the table. "You have to compliment her." He nodded and she shook her head. _

"_I mean more then you might usually compliment a girl. You know the rivrialy between her and her cousin's family, right? Well whenever she loses to Neji at something her father really rips into her. She really needs a confidence boost, and I think you can give it to her." Gaara was nodding along with him now. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Of course, what guy wouldn't want advice on how to woo a girl from the very girl they were after? Naruto saw his rolled eyes, but took it as a response to something she had said. "And make sure you only use compliments you mean. Never lie to her about something like how she looks or your opinion on something she's done. If you don't know any compliment to give her in regards to whatever, just be pleasant. It can't hurt." _

_Gaara cut in. "Try and give her a small gift here and there; just a little something to cheer her up, or something that lets her know you were thinking of her. Don't over do it, and try not to spend much money on whatever it is, unless you really think she'd like it." Naruto laughed, and Gaara looked a little ticked. "Hey now! That was good advice." _

"_Well, yes, but the spending money thing doesn't really matter. If you want to buy her some flowers, for instance, and you find that her favourite flowers don't bloom here at the time you want to get them for her, go to a specialty shop and buy her some. If you can find them growing wildly, pick a few instead. And mind you she's not one for extravagance. Three or four flowers is fine, don't go buying two dozen flowers or anything. Not only will you be wasting money, but she's bound to be suspicious and not accept it well." He gave her a look. _

"_Suspiscious of flowers?" She shook her head. _

"_Probably more suspicous of your intentions then anything else." He nodded, thinking. "And when you first ask her out, try and not make it feel too date-like. For instance, to a fair, where there are plenty of of people around, and you're bound to run into someone you know. Or invite her and a couple other friends to a movie, not too many, maybe four or five people in total." She winked at him across trhe table. "Me and Gaara here would be happy to escort you." Shikamaru laughed, and nodded. _

"_Sounds good." Naruto grinned. _

"_Sweet." They continued eating then, because if they waited much more their food would get too cold. _

"_Oh.." Shikamaru looked up. Naruto swallowed what she had in her mouth and took a sip of water. "When you do take her out seriously for the first time, don't make it too intense. Take her to a nice diner, not too expensive, and treat her. Then maybe take her to that park down on Watercrest, you know, that one that's near the forest? Take her for a walk through that, make sure it's not too dark out though. And walk her home, but don't get too serious on the doorstep mister." She shook her finger at him. "If you want to kiss her, feel out how the evening has gone. Did she seem uncomfortable? Did she like it? Love it? Say your goodnights depending on how she was, not on how pretty you think she is in the moonlight." She grinned at him cheekily. He rolled his eyes. _

"_I'm not that dumb." She shrugged. _

"_I never said you were. Just keep in mind what I've said, and you should be fine."_

_._

_._

He nodded to himself. Step one; compliments. Easy as pie. And she really did look nice today. She had on a dark purple plaid skirt that stopped shortly above the knees, a dark shirt of some really soft looking material, and a cropped leather jacket on top, with some black flats. He thought she looked quite delectable, but thought it would be extremely uncomfortable for her if he would have said it aloud. '_'Really nice' covers thatthough.. right?' _He grinned to himself. It was close enough. Suddenly his thoughts took a different turn. Naruto wanted to invite him to watch a movie with herself and Gaara? Couldn't they just invite Hinata along, or would it be too soon? Then again, even Gaara wasn't that positive that movies were the plan for tonight. He sighed. _'I guess I'll have to play it by ear._'

It was about a block later that he realized Gaara was still linked with Hinata. He frowned inwardly, thinking. He knew that she had a crush on Gaara, and that Gaara was interested in Naruto.. But did they have something going on? He paused and conteplated it for a few moments. '_No_,' he concluded. '_Gaara seemed like a guy who had a lot of honor. He wouldnt tell him that he was gonna hook him up with a girl if he was interested in her that way, would he..?'_

_'No.'_ He told himself more firmly._ 'I have no reason to doubt him.'_ He mused silently for a while, and soon enough Naruto latched onto his arm and steered him into the schoolyard, seeign as he was too muddled up in his thoughts to noticed he had walked quite a bit past the gate. He vaguely wondered why she hadn't stopped him sooner.

"Really Shikamaru, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you!" She scolded in an authoritive tone. He rolled his eyes and subtley shifted out of her grip.

"Jeez, sorry _mom_. Won't happen again." She laughed and walked up the steps with him, and noticing he was looking around, assumed he was aware that Gaara and Hinata weren't around.

"They went ahead. Come on, or we'll be late." She shifted through the crowd, people making room around her. He slowly ambled along behind her, snickering when she'd huff and make impatient motions for him to hurry up. It was comforting, having someone act so relaxed in his presence. The only people he normally got that from was his parents and Chouji. His teachers and peers were usually awed by his 'genius' and mildly unconventional way of speaking (meaning that he usually used proper grammar and didnt talk like a fool), that they acted as if he were someone greater in years then he actually was. It was nice soemtimes, having that bit of respect, but it usually left him with a feel of lacking in his emotional state..

"..sit with us again? Hello?" He broke from his thoughts to see Naruto standing in front of him waving a hand in his face. He scrunched his nose, but said nothing. She sighed, "I know you and Gaara both have the respected-genius thing going on, but at least give us a sign you're going into robot-mode." He raised an eyebrow.

"Robot mode?" She nodded and made a vague gesture towards him.

"You know, when you zone out and it looks like you're contemplating the meaning of life? Robot-mode." He snorted, and glanced to the back of the room to see Gaara watching them attentively.

"And Gaara does this too?" She nodded.

"Sometimes. Not so much lately." She lowered her voice, "Not since.. you know.. Sasuke came." Shikamaru saw Gaara's eye narrow a fraction and wondered at his hearing capasity. He was obviously listening to the whole conversation. Talk about no privacy. He nodded and looked back to Naruto.

"Don't worry about him anymore. You havent even seen him lately, right?" She shook her head, and smiled.

"Right. No worries. So. As I was saying when you were off in the clouds.. Are you gonna sit with your friends, or with us again?" He opened his mouth to answer, but noticed Gaara stiffen, and stand up. He was curious as to why, when a voice rang out behind him.

"I'd love to sit with you Naruto. Thank you for the gracious invite." He turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing a little ways away from them, staring at Naruto in such a way that could only be described as disgraceful. "Of course, I only know a few people at this school _intimately, _and seeing as you're on of them, I'd assume you would know I don't have many friends here yet.."Naruto stiffened beside him and give him a slightly worried glance.

"Uh, actually, I was talking to Shikamaru.. Maybe another time?" He grinned slyly at her and moved closer towards them, only stopping when it was clear that Gaara was about to explode. He gave a cheeky grin that was obviously directed at Gaara's fury, but kept his eyes on Naruto and kept talking as if it were nothing.

"Why, Naruto, I can see from here that there's an empty seat beside yours today. I'd love to sit with you, and perhaps have a chat?" Naruto looked flustered, and unsure of how to answer. Sasuke grinned wider, noticeably reveling in her discomfort. Shikamaru took hold of her arm, and directed her away, while talking to Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, I told Naruto I'd help her with some questions on the assignment from yesterday, so I'll be sitting beside her. Thank you though for your kind manners in requesting a seat with the lady." He said in the most dismissive tone he could muster. Sasuke just turned and glared at him, but Shikamaru promptly turned from him and continued to the back of the room. As they sat, Gaara only sighed and brushed his finger tips against the back of Naruto's neck.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly. "Couldn't do anything." She turned towards him and smiled, takiing his fingers and squeezing them.

"Don't worry about it. The last thing I wanted was you two to start fighting and Kakashi to walk in on it. You don't need the trouble." He nodded, looking slighly angered still. He turned to Shikamaru and nodded.

"Thanks." Shikamaru gave him a nod and pulled out his binder, and spared a glance at Naruto.

"Might as well go over the assignment eh? As I recall you had quite a few words to say on how Gaara ignored you yesterday." She grinned.

"Thanks." As she rummaged through her back to get out her notebook, Shikamaru shot a look at Gaara.

"On another note. Where'd Hinata go?" He looked at him for a second, thinking.

"Oh! She said she had to go give something to a teacher. Something about being overdue. I always assumed she would be more organized than that. I told her we'd save her a seat though." Shikamaru nodded, and was quiet, except for the few comments to Naruto when she'd ask a question. Gaara just sat and sketched in his notebook. They heard the door open, and Hinata walked in and paused as she noticed people watching her. Naruto shot up in her seat, scaring the crap out of Shikamaru and a few students around her, and yelled to Hinata to come over. She started blushing furiously and stumbled her way to the back of the room. When Hinata walked up, timidly shuffling her feet, it was obvious she had wanted to sit beside Naruto. Gaara patted the desk beside him.

"I don't bite, you know." She flushed, but sat down anyways, though she refused to meet his eyes for a while. "Sorry, but Shikamaru's just helping her with the homework. Surely I'm not that awful?" Hinata shook her head and muttered quietly.

"I didn't want to bother you." Gaara frowned a bit, but smiled when Hinata looked up at him.

"I told you this morning. We're all friends here. It's fine." She smiled tentively at him.

"Okay."

.

.

At the front of the room, Sasuke sat down next to a skanky looking girl and ignored her attempts for his attention in favour of glaring towards the back of the classroom. He'd corner her soon, and that was what mattered. As soon as he had gotten rid of that redhead and that other bodyguard who seemed to have sprung up over night, He'd have a clear shot at getting her. He glanced one more time at her sleek blonde hair and her long legs, before turning forward and pulling out a small note book, and jotting a few ideas down in it. His plan wasn't fool-proof yet, but soon enough she'd be hanging on his every word, displayed on his arm for all to see. He grinned maliciously to himself. And if she was still persistant after all that, he'd have to take some drastic measures. It didn't matter either way. He turned and looked over his shoulder and caught her eye and winked. She flushed and looked down. He grinned to himself.

_'I'll have her in the end.' _

.

.

.

Later in the morning, Naruto was walking down the halls alone. She had just left Gaara at gym, and was heading to the library to study a bit. He had warned her to keep an eye out for Uchiha, but she was honestly just hoping that he wopuldn't show up around her at all today. She wasn't in the mood for his mind games. '_Even though he is really good looking.._' She stopped and shook her head. '_No. I do _not_ like Sasuke.'_ She scolded herself for even thinking that, and continued on. As she was walking towards the library, she got a prickling feeling on the back of her neck, the kind you get when you feel like you're being watched. She paused and looked behind her slowly. All she saw was a teacher heading in the opposite direction, and a blonde girl getting something out of her locker, speaking to a short brunette who looked pissed off. No one was even looking in her direction. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, but shrugged it off and continued to the library. She turned the corner, and soon the hall cleared of people. The hall was silent for a moment, before Sasuke slinked out from behind a row of lockers and sauntered after her slowly.

.

.

.

When she got to the library she headed to the back to her favourite table by the history section. Since she was basically in the middle of the history section, it was usually pretty quiet here. She sat down, and pulled out her text and her notebook and got to work. After about ten minutes, she got stuck on a question, and sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I'm so useless at doing my own work. Where's Gaara when I need him?" '_Not like he'd give me the answer, that stubborn jerk. He might be able to explain how the hell this is supposed to be relevant to the topic though._' She sighed again heavily, and jumped when she noticed someone sit across from her. She looked up into the eyes of Sasuke. "Oh!" She started, almost falling out of her chair. He smiled at her.

"Having a little trouble?" She frowned and pulled her notebook out of his line of sight. His eyes narrowed almost inperceptively, but it made her wary all the same.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She gave him a sheepish grin. "You know, stayed up late watching tv." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. He frowned, and looked concerned.

"You should make sure you get proper rest. You cannot get a proper education if you're half asleep in class." She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me really. Gaara always makes sure I get caught up if I start falling behind." She looked up to see him staring at the table. He looked up at her.

"Naruto.. Do you think.. we can be friends?" She frowned, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know." She seemed a little startled by the sudden topic change. He frowned at this, and he looked back down at the table.

"Well.. you know. I just moved here, and I know what I did the other day was out of line, but you seemed really sweet and approachable, and I.." He trailed off, looking kind of miserable. "I just don't know how to act around people alot of the time. When I was growing up I was homeschooled, and when my mother finally let me enter public schools, people tried to use me when they found out about my money." He paused and looked up at her. "But I thought you seemed different. I've heard around school how unapproachable Sabaku is, and you guys seem to be best friends. And well.. I was wondering if you would.. I've never had one.." She raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Never had what?" Sasuke looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"A friend.." Her eyes widened, and she almost didn't believe it. Surely he was kidding. She thought about it though, and it kind of made sense. From what she'd heard, he was a child prodigy of sorts, coming from a very wealthy family. Makes sense people would see him for his money and not for himself. She frowned, but reached across the table and touched the back of this hand with her fingers. He flinched a bit, but didn't look at her.

"I could be your friend." He lifted his head then to look at her, and was surprised by her deeply sad eyes. He was expected her to lash out and tell him to get lost, that she didn't believe him, but the look in her eyes was one that he used to see in the mirror daily. "I know what it's like to not have anyone. I have a sister, and I have a group of friends here at school, but sometimes when you're surrounded by people that's when you feel the most lonely." He nodded, looking down. "I'm not sure how exactly we're going to do this, because Gaara is really upset with you. And sometimes he's kind of an idiot when it comes to things like this. But I promise you I'll try to be your friend, okay?" He nodded, looking up at her hopefully.

"So we're friends?" She nodded.

"But, try not to act so.." She made a vague gesture with her hand. "I don't know.. like you did this morning. It made me really uncomfortable." He smiled kinda apologetically at her.

"Sorry. I guess I picked up some unhealthy habits from my father." She frowned at that, but brushed it off as something to think about later. "I promise I'll be a good friend Naruto. I could tutor you too, you know." Naruto looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess so. Do you want to.. maybe meet in the library later next week? We have a history test, I think. I could use all the help I could get." He grinned at her.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." He looked at the clock then, and noticed it was getting close to lunch. Time to disappear. He nodded to Naruto. "Almost lunch time. I gotta go talk to Tsunade. I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded and started getting her stuff together. He waved to her and turned to head out of the library. As soon as he turned from her, his face broke out into a maniacal grin. He grinned to himself all the way out of the library, where his face fell into a pleased looking mask. It'd be best not to draw attention to himself. Yet.

.

.

Hinata, who had been hiding in the history section since she noticed Sasuke sitting with Naruto, clutched her hand over her mouth in fear of making a noise to alert him. She quicly dashed down the aisle before he could walk past her. She leaned against the end of a stack and clutched her hands in front of her. 'Oh my god, oh god.. He's crazy. Hes manipulating her!' She had just come here to get a book for a project, and all of a sudden she's witness to a horrible plot against her friend. Suddenly she had the urge to do something brave, for once. "I'll save you Naruto." She whispered to herself in a voice that sounded a lot braver then she was feeling. She nodded to herself and looked around quickly to make sure neither of them were around, and made a mad dash to the door.

She needed Gaara's help, and fast. It looked like Naruto had believed every word Uchiha had said, and though Naruto's childhood had been anything but pleasant, that didn't mean she had anything in common with Uchiha, no matter how awful his childhood may have been. They obviously turned out to be completely two different people, and she'd be damned ashamed if she let anything happen to Naruto after everything they'd been through.

She flew around the corner, and slammed into someone, almost falling flat on her back, but luckily someone caught her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his eyes, and a hand pressed over her mouth before she could scream. He chuckled darkly.

"Well now.. We can't let the little sheep go and tell the big bad wolf what I'm planning to do, now can we?" He tightened his hold on her and pulled her into an empty classroom, after making sure the halls were still clear.. As soon as she was released she spun away from him.

"What are you planning to do?" She trembled, scared of not only the fact that she had just shouted at someone that was obviously a danger to her, but of what he was planning for Naruto. Sasuke laughed, and met her eyes with a cold glare.

"The question is, what aren't I going to do."

.

.

.

A/N: So, not as long as I wanted it to be, but I guess this will have to do. Sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger there, it seemed almost too much to finish the scene, so I left it there. Don't worry about Hinata though. She's a tough cookie when it comes down to it.

So! Just letting you guys know, I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but there will be character death in this one. It doesn't happen until the very end, and it won't be graphic, so no worries there. I may up this to an M rating though.. I won't say who dies, but honestly,who would stick around if I told you the ending?

ANYWAYS. I updated decently fast this time eh? And I'm sorry to any reviewers that have been expecting replys to their reviews or questions they voiced. Honestly, I'm just a timid person in general, so I probably won't answer many reviewers until I've become accustomed to this place. :)

Well. This is it. If I dont update by chritmas, (which I will try to do),

Have a happy holidays! :D


	8. READ ME

Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry for the disappointment, but this is not a chapter.

BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!

In actuality, I must post this to tell you I've noticed quite a few problems with this story. You readers may not have noticed, but my storyline is shaky at best, not to mention that the turn it took from chapter 4 on, I hate. It totally doesn't follow my original plan, and I just couldn't continue writing with all those plot holes and badly written scenes. But have no fear! I'm not taking this story off the net! Well, this one will be deleted, but the alternative story line I originally wanted to write will take it's place.

I'm almost finished re-writing up to chapter 4 already, and am just going to check over them all before I start re-posting. I will not take this down for quite a few months probably, just to make sure everyone's caught up with the switch over. The new story will be posted as "Sand in my Boxers v2".

I will have up to chapter 4 posted right away, skim over it if you could.

! Make sure to pay attention to the kissing/confrontation scene, the rooftop scene, the walk home and the burn scene at the end of chapter 4. That's where it changed the most!

It follows the basic story line, but after that, the story will change a decent amount.

Edited!chapters 1-4 will be up by tomorrow afternoon if I don't post them tonight, and New!chapter 5 will be up by Friday night.. I'm hoping for it, at least. Keep an eye out for them, my faithful. You will be rewarded!

Sorry to anyone who loves the story as it is now. I just can't stand seeing my fictional creation go up in smoke because honestly, the reason chapter 8 was taking so long is because **I just could not write it!**

I kept writing, and rewriting, and it just kept getting more butchered and crack-y the harder I tried. I just couldn't make it work!

So anyways, sorry for the long wait for this story to be updated. I promise by this weekend the first five chaps will be up! Anyways, it's getting kinda late, so I better go give my work a good look over.

Until then, goodnight, and happy reading!

Ja!

Naru-koi


End file.
